The Absent Lady
by winterchild890
Summary: Aurelia, the mysterious lady from the North captivates and tempts Peter. But will she open up to him? And will he allow himself to believe in what he feels, when he barely even believes in Narnia itself. PeterXOC I unfortunately do not own Narnia!
1. Prologue

_Lady Aurelia of Archenland, a girl of eighteen summers. Orphaned at the age of eight, she took refuge away from the home of her young childhood and was forced into adulthood too early. A child of the royal family, she has spent the last ten years wandering her homeland, staying with members of the royal court in their countryside homes, never daring to face up to her responsibility as the only surviving member of her household. That is until her cousin found her running away from reality, again. This is her story._


	2. Wandering again

**Chapter One**

The moon was so clouded over that night, making the forest that Aurelia strolled through even darker than normal. A breeze rustled the trees around and she shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Her dress dragged along the ground, tearing the delicate hem and her feet were hurting in the unforgiving shoes that a lady wore. A twig snapped to her left and she whipped her head in that direction. Darkness. Aurelia let out a long sigh and stared forward once more. Another snap sounded to her left. Aurelia jumped and allowed a whimper to escape from her lips. She was aware that her red cloak was not the best thing to camouflage her under the cover of night, and she didn't trust her fighting skills when she was this tired. Unfortunately, she couldn't see any other way but to press forward through the dark forest to her destination. A whisper sounded in the wind, so soft it could have been the wind itself.

_"Aurelia," _

"Who's there?" she called out, trying to mask the obvious fear in her voice. No one answered. She kept walking.

_"Aurelia," _it sounded again, as soft as a ghost. Perhaps it was just the wind and Aurelia was becoming paranoid. Her stride quickened just as an arm reached out and swung her around. She screamed a shrill sound that reverberated in the air and began to beat her tall attacker with her small, balled up fists. It was then she noticed he was laughing. A familiar laugh that brought back warm memories of home. She squinted up into his face.

"Adane?" she whispered. The man let her go and sank into a deep, over exaggerated bow. Aurelia let out a sigh of relief. "What on earth...?"

"Cousin, you look well. Well, under the circumstances. Actually now I look at you properly you look, well..." Adane joked. Aurelia smiled at the stupidity of her favourite cousin. "Where were you hurrying off to?"

"I was going for a night stroll," Aurelia attempted to hide her knapsack holding her only belongings but Adane was too quick and snatched them off her.

"You're running. Again," he deduced. Aurelia pulled the bag back and slung it over her shoulder.

"He wants marriage," she said, strolling ahead of him.

"They all want marriage," Adane fell into step with her.

"_I _don't,"

"Do they know that though, cousin?"

"I make it clear enough..." Aurelia thought guiltily of her time with the Duke of Arden, the town on the border of Archenland and Narnia. He was handsome enough but he was twenty six, to her mere eighteen and she simply couldn't see him in a marrying light. She couldn't see anyone in a marrying light, come to think of it. She liked the company of men, just without the intimacy with one. Aurelia glanced at her handsome cousin and smiled.

"Your brother is well?" she asked.

"The king is still his pompous, self righteous self. How he will manage to find a wife, I will never know,"

"He will find a woman in good time. He's having too much fun being a bachelor to settle down quite yet. But enough of this idle chat. I suppose you'd like to reveal your reason for stalking me in the middle of the night, when you could be tucked up in your warm bed in Anvard," Aurelia stopped to survey Adane. His warm eyes flickered with excitement which only meant one thing. Plans for wars and battles.

"It has happened cousin. A son of Adam and a daughter of Eve were sighted in Narnia," his tone was almost reverent of this news.

"Why do we call them that? Are we not sons and daughters too?" Aurelia hated that title. As far as she was concerned, they were humans and would not make any difference to the misery that was everyday life in Narnia.

"_We_ cannot take Narnia,"

"Why?"

"The White queen is so much more powerful than an army of humans. She has an army of magical creatures, as well as magic of her own on her side,"

"What about Calormen?"

"They won't touch Narnia. They trade with her, remember?"

"Then what will four children achieve?"

"They will give hope to the neglected of Narnia. Give the people something to believe in! Aurelia," Adane took his cousins hands. "This is what we have been waiting for! Don't you want revenge on the woman who is to blame for the death of your beloved parents?" Aurelia paused. There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to avenge the death of her parents, parents who she had loved more than anything in the world and who had been cruelly ripped away from her. But she did not believe in prophecy or luck or of a magical lion who could fix everything.

"What do you want from me?" she asked warily. Dawn was breaking and she hadn't slept in almost two days. They were nearly at the border between the two countries and the icy Narnian wind was made even worse by the morning chill.

"Your knowledge of the battlefield, passed down to you by your father," Adane pleaded. No one had known battle tactics as well as Prince Tharr, brother to old king Loric, the father of the new, young king Lune and the man standing in front of Aurelia. Tharr had taught his only child everything he knew, hoping that this knowledge would help generations to come. But with her parents death came Aurelia's own murder. She murdered all her memories of them, choosing not to mourn but pit herself against the world and never love something so dearly again. Especially not a man.

"I don't remember any of it, Adane," she said and ashamedly turned her face away from him. He took her chin and made her look at him.

"This is your legacy. Do not cut yourself off any longer, I implore you cousin. Think not of your father, but of your mother. She wanted nothing more than peace for the land of Narnia. She was willing to spread her love to a land she had never even been to. Do this for her," Adane's smile was enough to almost convince her. But she pulled away and turned her head, not wanting him to see the tears that were forming in her golden eyes.

"Where would you go, if not to Narnia? In which direction were you heading?"

"I... didn't have a direction. I just couldn't stay with the Duke any longer. And when I meant to go home, I suddenly turned for the border. I don't know why,"

"Your sense of duty to Narnia?"

"I have no duty to Narnia,"

"It must be saved. And we will assist in it's saving. And then I will leave you in peace to wander to your heart's content, I promise,"

Aurelia walked a few paces ahead of her cousin and considered her options. She could go back and live with the Duke and be pressured into a marriage that was expected of her, she could continue wandering aimlessly until she had to face her home, a home she had not set foot in for over ten years, or she could go with Adane. She could help save Narnia. She could do something that her mother would be proud of. Aurelia turned back to face Adane. He smiled at her decisive expression, an expression he knew only too well.

"To Narnia, then?"

"To Narnia," she agreed and allowed him to take her rucksack as they crossed the border into what would be the biggest adventure of their lives.


	3. The Beaver's Dam

**Chapter Two**

"So, I know that I don't stay in one place for long, but when I do stay I make sure it can at least fit my stature, however small that may be," Aurelia said indignantly, sweeping her eyes over the dam where two supposed supporters of Aslan lived and would house her until it was time to rally.

"Cousin, be grateful I'm not making you sleep in a cave with me. I snore, remember?" Adane pushed her towards the entrance and knocked on the little door. It was at once thrown open by a small beaver in a pink frilly apron. The beaver appeared to smile and opened its arms out to the two. When its mouth opened, Aurelia expected it to growl. It didn't.

"Welcome, weary Archenland travellers! Adane, I am so glad you got back over the border safely," she said and grandly ushered them in.

"You know each other?" Aurelia inquired, raising her eyebrows to her cousin. "Is this where you disappear to when you're not at court, then?"

Adane laughed. "Only for the last two months. I have been readying the citizens of Narnia for the time when they will be given their land back,"

"Your father would have a fit,"

"My father needn't ever know. He simply thinks I am travelling across the sea to Terebinthia again, to visit our dear great aunt, whom I am so fond of,"

Mrs Beaver took Aurelia's cloak and sat her down with a cup of tea, which Aurelia was grateful for. Adane stayed standing, smiling down at Aurelia.

"I have to go; I have business in the eastern forests. I will see you at the Stone Table when Aslan sends for you," Adane kissed her on the head and whispered "take care of them," in her ear. She nodded and watched him leave. She was alone; with the task she had been given. She was to guide the children to the stone table and watch for their battle abilities. As Mrs. Beaver bustled around the kitchen, Aurelia stared into her tea and wondered what on earth she had gotten herself into.

* * *

The lady beaver and the young woman were seated in anticipant silence when Mr. Beaver arrived home. They heard his yell before they saw him.

"Here he is, and late too," said Mrs. Beaver, rising and waddling outside. Aurelia waited, hearing the two voices of the beavers arguing, but nothing else. Obviously the exulted children had not come yet. The door flew open and the beavers burst in and as Aurelia blinked, four timid children made their way into the small house. Aurelia flew to her feet, not knowing how to greet them. The first two were two brunette girls, one of about ten, with a short bob and dancing, smiling eyes. The other was of about sixteen, a beautiful girl with long hair and delicate features. Two boys came after that, one a sulky looking brunette boy of about fourteen and the last made Aurelia start in surprise. He was clearly the eldest. He was the only blonde in the four and had a proud stance and piercing blue eyes that looked as though they missed nothing. These eyes swept over her and Aurelia suddenly felt shabby in her teal gown, with the ripped golden hem, which was once a lovely dress, but had been wrecked in the travel into Narnia. She smoothed the wrinkles in the skirt, but stopped half way. What was she doing? He was a man and men could not be trusted.

"Children, this is Lady Aurelia of Archenland," said Mrs. Beaver formally. "Archenland is the county south of Narnia, our neighbour." Aurelia smiled at them before Mrs. Beaver gave a slight start.

"Oh my dear, I did use the right title, didn't I"

"I don't know. I left court years ago. I don't even know if Lady _is_ my correct title,"

Mr. Beaver cleared his throat impatiently "Sorry to interrupt but we have business," Mrs. Beaver and Aurelia exchanged a glance, one which surprised Aurelia and made her feel somehow welcomed and sat down at the small table with the four children.

"They'll have taken Tumnus to the witches' house and we know what they say about that place. There are few go in there that come out alive," Beaver explained once everyone was seated and quiet. Aurelia got the feeling that he quite liked an audience.

"Come on now Beaver, don't frighten the poor dears. Fish and chips anyone?" Mrs. Beaver put plates in front of everyone and then settled herself. She patted the younger girl who had been introduced as Lucy on the hand. "But there is hope dear, lots of hope."

"Oh yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Beaver leaned forward as though he was telling the biggest secret of all. "Aslan is on the move,"

"Who's Aslan?" the sulky boy, who was called Edmund, piped up.

Mr. Beaver started to laugh and Mrs. Beaver joined in. Aurelia must have looked confused too, for they both suddenly stopped.

"I suppose Archens don't know of him, then,"

Aurelia shook her head "I know the name, but not much else."

"You see children; Aslan is the creator of Narnia and the true king,"

"He's been away for ages but he just got back and he's waiting for you near the stone table!" Beaver exclaimed excitedly, almost jumping from his seat.

"Why is he waiting for us?" asked Lucy, surprised.

"You don't know about the prophecy!"

"No, _I_ know of the prophecy," Aurelia tried to recall exactly what her cousin had told her, but words failed her for at that moment she found the blonde haired boy studying her intently. She quickly looked away to avoid his blue stare.

"Archens know of the prophecy?" Mrs. Beaver was surprised.

"A few, not many though,"

"What prophecy!" The blonde haired boy named Peter spoke for the first time, impatiently. Aurelia jumped at the commanding tone in his voice.

"Well, Tumnus's arrest, the secret police… it's all happening because of you!"

"Don't blame us!" The eldest girl named Susan was defensive.

"I don't think they're blaming you. It's a thank you. These people they've been in misery for so long," Aurelia smiled at Susan, who returned her smile, a little wearily. "You give them hope."

Beaver cleared his throat.

"This prophecy I've been talking about. _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done_," Mr. Beaver recited grandly.

"What does that mean?" Lucy looked to her siblings but none of them had understood either.

"Well dear, it has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver smiled proudly, as though smiling at her own children. There was a short silence.

"You think we're the ones don't you," Peter's voice was softer now, almost frightened at this new revelation. Aurelia watched his eyes change from annoyance to fear with interest.

"Well you had better be because Aslan is already gathering you're army," Mr. Beaver announced.

"An army?" Lucy was overwhelmed now.

"Peter, mother sent us away so we wouldn't be in a war," muttered Susan in her brothers ear.

"I think you might have made a mistake, we're children not heroes," gulped Peter. Aurelia smiled at his fear, remembering when she herself had felt fear every day, before pushing it out of her life. Peter caught her smile and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Peter we really must get going, thank you for your hospitality," Susan stood and attempted to pull Lucy with her. She resisted.

"But we have to save Mr. Tumnus,"

"I'm sorry Lu but it's out of our hands. Let's go. Edmund," Peter looked around for his brother. But Edmund wasn't there.

"Ed?"

Aurelia looked at Edmunds untouched food and her stomach fluttered nervously.

"But he was just there," she mused.

"I'm gonna kill him,"

"You may not have to," Beaver's voice was low. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	4. Not children anymore

_Hello dearest readers! I just wanted to let you all know that I have gotten all of your kind reviews and this is the only way I know how to reply, so please don't think I'm ignoring you! Thank you for your kind words of wisdom. Keep reviewing because it gives me inspiration and some great advice. Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

The four children, Aurelia and Beaver hurried to the edge of the lake that surrounded the witches house just in time to see the huge doors of ice open and close. Lucy screamed "Edmund!" but Beaver pulled her back.

"She'll hear you!"

Peter took his chance to dart forward and Aurelia almost missed his arm. She caught it just in time and yanked him back.

"No, don't!"

"Get off me!"

"You idiot! Even I can see that you're playing into her hands!" Aurelia's voice was so fierce the Peter stopped in his tracks.

"But we can just let him go!" exclaimed Susan frantically.

"Edmund is our brother!" added Lucy.

"Your brother is the bait!" Beaver tried to pull them all away, but they weren't budging. "The witch, she wants to collect all four of you."

"But why?" yelled Peter. Aurelia growled loudly and hit him in the arm. He winced in pain.

"Obviously, to stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill you!"

All were silent as they heard the huge doors close. Edmund had truly betrayed them.

"Only Aslan can save your brother now," Beaver's voice was low, almost masked by the wind. Peter looked at Aurelia who nodded.

"Then take us to him,"

* * *

The sound of paws running through the snow was enough to accelerate Mrs. Beaver's frantic packing:

"Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry,"

And soon they were rushing through a very tight tunnel, trying to escape the witch's bloodthirsty wolves. Aurelia looked up as she ran, trying to think about anything except how small the tunnel was. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and put her hand against the wall for support. A smooth icy hand caught it and pulled her around.

"Why the hell would you stop?" whispered Peter harshly. Aurelia tried to pull her hand away, but he held tight and pulled her after him through the tunnel to catch up with the others. Aurelia tried to keep up, but her vision was swimming and she was beginning to panic. Footsteps sounded behind them and the party of seven sped up to reach the exit of the tunnel. Aurelia had almost lost consciousness when she felt a breeze on her face and looked up to thankfully see the night sky. Everyone scrambled out of the tunnel before her and she gratefully accepted the outstretched arms that pulled her out. Once out she collapsed onto the ground and breathed deeply. She felt a hand on her back and flinched. But it was just little Lucy looking worriedly into her face.

"Are you okay? You look awfully pale,"

"It's just… small spaces. I don't like them," Aurelia stood, but found her head still swimming and as her legs gave way, a strong arm was placed around her waist. She looked up into Peter's face and tried to smile.

"That's why you stopped?"

"That's why I stopped,"

"Can you stand?"

"I think so," Aurelia tried her feet and walked forward a few paces. She still felt uneasy but a few breaths of fresh air calmed her. It was then she noticed the silence of the others. She looked around to find the clearing where they had emerged filled with stone animals. With a gasp, Aurelia noticed this was the famous 'stone statue' treatment that had the Narnians so afraid. Beaver gave a small sob and put his hand on the statue that looked like a badger, grimacing in fear.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Mrs. Beaver touched her husband lightly on the back.

"He was… my best mate," Beaver sighed and turned away to face the children.

"What happened here?" Peter's voice was soft and choked with grief.

"What happened here is just the start," everyone whipped around in response to the voice behind them. The source was a small fox. "This is what becomes of those who cross the white witch." Beaver growled and tried to leap forward. Mrs. Beaver pulled him back.

"You take one more step closer, you filthy flea bag and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax Beaver, I'm one of the good guys,"

"How do we know that?" Aurelia was skeptical.

"And you are?"

"A trusted friend. Which is more than I can say for you,"

"Enough of this! What do you want?" exclaimed Peter coming to stand next to Aurelia.

"You've got to move. Now," the fox was restless as he tried to convince them.

"What did you have in mind," Aurelia and Peter said at the same time. Aurelia jumped andlooked at Peter before blushing and turning away.

* * *

The air was cold and silence reigned as fox waited for the wolves to accost him, and possibly kill him. A few feet above him sat the Beavers, Pevensies and Aurelia in a tall oak tree, huddled together and holding their breath. Aurelia was wedged up against Peter and she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. In that next instance the wolves burst through the secret tunnel and surrounded the fox. He held his ground and looked them in the eye.

"Evening gentlemen. Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me. I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for the humans. Maybe you've seen them," growled the head wolf who would later be known as Maugrim.

"Humans, here in Narnia?" laughed fox. "Now that is a valuable piece of information."

One of the wolves leapt forward and bit hard into fox's back. Fox let out a loud whimper and up in the tree, so did Aurelia but it was stifled by Peters hand over her mouth. Susan hugged a shocked Lucy close to her side.

"Your reward is your worthless life," Maugrim circled around the fox as he shook from the pain. "Where did they go?" Fox hesitated, then sighed and slumped in defeat.

"North. They went north,"

The wolves set of at a run, throwing the fox to the ground.

* * *

"What did they do to deserve such a fate?" asked Aurelia, later that night. The group was around a warm fire and Mrs. Beaver and Aurelia were seeing to fox's wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus when the witch got there. I was too late," he said before he yelped and flinched in pain.

"Stop squirming!" Aurelia reprimanded the fox.

"You're worse than my husband on bath day," added Mrs. Beaver.

"Worst day of the year," whispered Beaver, much to the children's delight. Once he was patched up, fox stood on shaky legs and faced everyone.

"Thank you all, but I really must go,"

"But, why?" Little Lucy was concerned.

"I have tasks to complete for Aslan,"

The Beavers gasped in awe.

"You've seen him? What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"Like… everything we've ever imagined,"

"Is he really a lion?" Aurelia was curious as to how a lion could rule so many people fairly.

"He's _the _lion," Mr. Beaver corrected her.

"You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle to come," Fox directed this at Peter.

"We're not planning on staying to fight any battles," Susan was firm.

"But King Peter, the prophecy?" Fox's voice was incredulous as to why the children were not leaping to arms to help Narnia.

"We just want our brother back," Peter said softly.

"I hope you'll reconsider. We can't win without you," Fox bowed to the four, before bounding off into the night. Peter looked around at the group to find Aurelia looking at him with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"I'm just trying to protect my family," he defended himself.

"Do you know how much is riding on your being here? Narnia has waited a hundred years for you, and you're not even going to try to help it?" Aurelia stood and stalked off into the snow. Mrs. Beaver made to follow her, but Peter put up his hand as he, instead stood and followed her. He waited until they were out of earshot of everyone before speaking again.

"When did it become our responsibility?"

"When you came through those doors and put your trust in that Beaver,"

"We didn't ask for this,"

"This is so much bigger than whether you want to be here or not. Lives are depending on you,"

"But, Aurelia. We're only children," Peter ran a hand through his hair and slumped down onto a rock. Aurelia sat next to him.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen,"

"Me too. And I never got to be a child. I wish I could still call myself a child, but I can't. But Peter, we're definitely not children anymore. And you, you could be a king. I see that leadership, in your eyes. You just need to step up and realize that this was all planned before you. You were meant to be here,"

"You give an awfully convincing pep talk," Peter smiled and turned to look at Aurelia, who at that moment sat at a direct angle to the light of the moon. Peters breath was taken away by the silky paleness of her skin and the passionate, yet haunted shine in her eyes. In that moment, he really believe that he was meant to be there.

"Did I convince you?" Aurelia's voice was soft.

"Yes," he whispered softly and they both leaned in to kiss. Their lips had just brushed softly when…

"Peter! Aurelia! Come and get some sleep!" Mrs. Beaver called. Aurelia laughed and stood, pulling Peter up with her.

"Come on, bed time," and the two walked back to the camp, smiling at the moment they had shared.


	5. Gifts

_Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for AGES, but I haven't had a computer and I just got one back, so I'm crazily writing. Here's the next installment :) review and tell me what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The lake stretched below the party, vast and intimidating. The four children gulped in wonder.

"It's big," Peter whispered. He was standing next to Aurelia, the two having been walking next to each other in an uncomfortable silence for the whole day. His hand brushed against hers and both felt the electricity that passed through them.

"Do we have to cross that?" Lucy asked, tugging on Susan's sleeve. Susan looked at the Beaver's.

"It's a long way,"

"Of course dear, it's the world. But it's our only way to Aslan's camp," Mrs. Beaver patted Lucy on the shoulder.

"It's frozen," Aurelia exclaimed. "Frozen solid."

"For a hundred years now. But that will change soon, hopefully," Mr. Beaver said and began forward down the rock bridge to the river. Everyone followed him, but the humans weren't as sure footed as the Beavers and they found themselves falling behind.

"Can you slow down!" Aurelia called, trying to usher the girls along. Once they were down the slope, they thought they could slow their pace, but the Beavers kept theirs, and eventually the children just fell behind.

"Come on kiddies! Hurry up!" Beaver yelled back.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a fluffy hat," Peter growled as Lucy climbed onto his back.

"If he's calls us 'kiddies' one more time, I may join you," Aurelia glanced at Peter, who looked away as she did. Aurelia looked down; trying to ignore the feeling in her tummy about him. Mrs. Beaver glanced back at them.

"We don't have all day," she suddenly sounded urgent.

"They are getting a little bossy," Lucy sighed.

"No! It's her, behind you!" Mrs. Beaver screeched. Peter put Lucy down and Susan took her hand and they ran ahead.

"Run!" Peter grabbed Aurelia's hand and pulled her along with him. They all sprinted until they came to a shore off the ice. Through the snow covered trees they ran until the Beaver's led them to a small indentation in a hill that could pass as a cave. All scrambled inside, and in the confusion Aurelia somehow landed on Peter's lap, his arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm… sorry," she stammered awkwardly. He simply put a finger to his mouth. An agonizing silence ensued while footsteps sounded above them. A shadow appeared, but it struck Aurelia that it was far too round to be the witch. She said nothing. Lucy cleared her throat.

"Maybe she's gone?"

"I'll go and have a look," Aurelia tried to pull herself from Peter's arms, but he held on tight.

"It's probably best if I-"

"No," Beaver got up. "You're both no good to Narnia if you're dead."

Mrs. Beaver tried to hold him back.

"Neither are you, Beaver,"

"Thanks, love," Beaver climbed out of the cave to the horror of everyone and scampered up onto the top. The silence was a tense one, one that you could cut with a blunt knife.

Then…

"Ha!" Beaver's voice made them jump and Lucy scream. His head appeared from above the cave.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there is someone here to see you!"

Everyone but Aurelia and Peter left, the two trying to get up without further touching.

"I hope I didn't crush you," Aurelia said softly, shyly looking into Peter's eyes. They were filled with warmth and a look that Aurelia had seen so many times, most recently on the Duke. Peter pushed a hair from her face.

"No, you're light as a feather," he leaned in. Aurelia sucked in a breath and put a hand on his chest, preventing him from coming closer. He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"We should go and see who wants to see us," Aurelia turned to walk back, a tingly feeling in the hand that had touched his chest. Peter followed her and the two climbed up onto the clearing above the cave. What they saw there made them jump in surprise.

"Father Christmas?" Peter was astonished.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful," Mrs. Beaver beamed. Lucy stepped forward.

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

"It certainly is, Lucy…since you have arrived," Father Christmas chuckled merrily, as the stories said he would. Susan stepped close to Peter.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here. But this-"

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter interrupted, shooting his sister a look.

"Yes, sorry about that. But, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," Father Christmas glanced back at his sleigh. Aurelia walked to the sleigh and stroked one of the reindeer on its head. She paused and turned back to everyone.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia,"

"Not for a long time. But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. And you Aurelia, coming into a land ravaged by war, just goes to show your bravery that will be an asset in the days to come," Father Christmas smiled and pulled a bag from his sleigh. "Still, I think these might come in handy."

"Presents!" Lucy ran forward excitedly. She paused as Father Christmas handed her a small vile of cordial, the colour of the sun.

"The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you

never have to use it-"

He handed her a sharp dagger with a red velvet hilt. It came with a belt and a sheath to hold it. Lucy took it and nodded her thanks, but not before pausing.

"Thank you, sir. But I think…I could be brave enough,"

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affair," Father Christmas said. Lucy bowed her head in agreement and went to join her siblings. Susan was beckoned next and presented with a bow and arrows.

"Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he next handed her an ivory horn. "Blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thank you," Susan stepped back. Though it wasn't said, Peter knew it was his turn. He was handed a sword and a shield with a golden lion on it.

"And, Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand,"

Peter drew his sword and Aurelia noticed for the first time that he look less like a boy and more like a man destined to be king.

"Thank you sir," he said with a slight incline of his head. Aurelia expected Father Christmas to leave, but his eyes fell on her. She shook her head.

"You don't have to give me anything,"

Father Christmas laughed.

"I'm only giving you what belongs to you," he pulled out a sheathed sword and a small drawstring bag. He handed her the sword. She recognized the blue hilt immediately. Royal blue was the colour of the Archen army and royal family.

"This was my fathers," she breathed as she drew the sword. Everyone else noticed how she held it with absolute poise and grace. Peter noticed the gleam that the sword put in her eye. "How?"

"I made a stop at your home. I thought you might need it," Father Christmas then opened the drawstring bagged and tipped what was in it onto Aurelia's outstretched hand. It was a gold chain with a lavender crystal at the end.

"This crystal is taken from the mountains that border Archenland and Narnia. It is a very magical place and though once the crystals are taken away from there they lose their magic, one can always feel it guiding them through their lives. Your mother wore one of these crystals as a gift from the old King of Archenland himself,"

Aurelia stared at the crystal and a single tear dropped onto her hand. She looked up at Father Christmas.

"Thank you,"

He nodded wisely. Peter took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck. As he clasped it, his warm hands brushed her shoulders and she shivered. All looked back to Father Christmas, who was readying himself to go.

"They are tools…not toys. Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" he yelled grandly as he rode off. Everyone waved him goodbye and paused, relishing in their experience. Aurelia noticed a strange look on Peter's face.

"What is it?"

"Did you hear what he said... winter is almost over. You know what that means-"

Aurelia nodded,"No more ice,"


	6. Falling Slowly

_Hello dear readers! Sorry for the delay, I have been so busy with uni and stuff. But here is chapter five! And for those who read my Sherlock story, that will be up very soon!_

_Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"We need to cross that," Peter shouted as they all ran to the shore, to find the lake melting in great chunks.

"It's too dangerous!" Aurelia pulled him back by the sleeve. He yanked his arm violently away.

"Well you come up with a better way then!" he yelled, and continued on his way. Aurelia groaned and pulled on Susan's hand to follow him. The beavers, once again sure footed were ahead of the children and Aurelia called out to them.

"We should stick together!"

"Don't beaver's make dams?" Lucy huffed, trying to keep up with Peter. Peter pushed Susan and Lucy ahead of him.

"We're not that good, dear," Beaver mumbled. Aurelia slipped in the downright stupid shoes she was wearing and growled out loud as pain erupted in her ankle. Peter heard her cry out and turned just in time to catch her. As she looked up at him, she found his face nose to nose with hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Aurelia nodded and pushed free of him. She attempted to hurry away, but stumbled in pain. Peter caught her around the waist and helped her along.

"You know you can just ask for help, don't you?" he murmured in her ear. Aurelia didn't reply, instead concentrating on trying to get across a lake which was melting. Beaver looked back at the group.

"I'll go first," he yelled, testing ice with his tail. It cracked and Mrs. Beaver laughed nervously.

"You're getting fatter Beaver!"

"You cook the damn food!" he waved his paw at the others signaling them to follow. Peter helped Aurelia along, his sisters safely in front of them. Aurelia growled angrily.

"These stupid shoes!" she bent to pull them off, but Peter stopped her.

"You'll freeze,"

The two pushed forward behind the others. Susan held onto Lucy, who was struggling.

"Mum would die of shock if she knew what we were doing," Susan grumbled.

"Mum's not here, is she?" Peter shouted, but Aurelia nudged him in the ribs.

"Don't speak like that, she's just scared,"

The party continued on, but heard barking and all froze as the wolves leapt onto the ice. Lucy screamed in fear and Peter tried to make them run, but the fierce dogs had them trapped. One bounded forward and advanced on Beaver, holding him down with a sharp paw. The head wolf, Maugrim stalked towards Peter, whose grip on Aurelia tightened, preventing her from reaching for her sword. Maugrim barked at Peter who jumped and pushing Aurelia behind him, drew his own sword.

"Are you sure you know how to use that?" Maugrim stalked back and forth.

"Kill him Peter!" Beaver cried.

"You want your brother back? I suggest you leave now,"

"Edmund?" Susan sobbed. "Peter, they have Edmund."

"Susan hush," Aurelia had drawn her sword and was pointing it in front of her. She mumbled in Peter's ear, "I have your back,"

Peter nodded but Susan continued to shout.

"Maybe we should listen to him!"

"No, your highness! Kill him now!" Beaver's voice was grower more strained, as he struggled under the wolfs claws.

"Your war is not here, and my queen assures you that once you leave, your brother leaves with you,"

"Peter, just because some man claiming to be Father Christmas hands you a weapon, it doesn't make you a hero! Please, drop it!" Susan sounded desperate now.

"Susan, enough!" Aurelia's voice was shrill in panic.

"No Peter! Narnia needs ya! Run him through while you still have a chance!" Beaver continued to struggle. Aurelia advanced towards the wolf holding him down, but Peter put his arm out, holding her back.

"Decision time, Son of Adam. I will not wait forever, neither will the river," Maugrim looked up, followed by everyone else and saw the waterfall beginning to melt and crumble.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed. Aurelia sheathed her sword and pulled the girls towards her. Peter turned to them.

"Hold onto me," he yelled. Aurelia pushed Lucy under Peter's arm and Susan held onto his back. Aurelia turned her head just in time to see Maugrim leap for Lucy. She threw herself at him and the two fell, disappearing into the water.

"Aurelia!" Peter cried, but Aurelia had disappeared into the waves with Maugrim.

Peter stuck his sword into the ice, wedging it so it would not move. All looked up as a wall of ice came crashing down, causing a huge wave to engulf the group. The girls screamed, clinging tighter to Peter. The wolves were thrown into the river and an eerie silence ensued. Then, the girls and Peter appeared, clinging to the block of ice as it raced down the river and spluttering and coughing violently. The ice block reached the shore and Susan and Peter tumbled off it. Peter held up Lucy's coat and looked at his hand. He saw Lucy's coat… but no Lucy. Susan grabbed his arm violently.

"Lucy! What have you done? Lucy!"

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy appeared around a corner, shivering, but seeming in fine condition. Peter and Susan sighed in relief and Peter strung her coat around her shoulders. Peter's head shot up as the Beavers came into his sight.

"Aurelia," he whispered. Susan gasped.

"The last time I saw her…"

"She was struck down by that wolf," Peter looked again towards the river straining his eyes for any sign of the lady who had so entranced him and who he prayed desperately was not hurt. He saw a flash of white among the blue waves and suddenly, Aurelia's black hair emerged from the depths of the water. Peter threw his coat from his shoulders and dived into the freezing cold water, swimming out until he held Aurelia in his arms. He dragged her body through the water, until they were on the shore. Once there, he saw she carried a fair few injuries from her grapple with the wolf. Three deep cuts in a row extended from the left of her upper neck to just above her collar bone, obviously from the wolfs claws. A bruise was also beginning to form on her right cheek. She drew a sharp breath and coughed water onto the ground. Her eyes flickered opened and she looked up at Peter, a small smile on her lips. Peter's hand came to rest on the top of her head and he whispered her name. But Aurelia's eyes rolled and she sighed, falling unconscious once more. Peter picked her up and cradled her gently in his arms. She let out a breath and shifted so her head now rested between Peter's shoulder and cheek.

"We must make quickly for Aslan's camp," Beaver said. "The wolves will alert the Queen and she will be after us. For your sake and the Lady's, we must hurry."

"Yes, quickly now," Mrs. Beaver took Lucy's hand and tugged. "And I doubt you'll need those coats much longer."

Peter fell into step behind the beavers, but felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Susan with a suspicious look on her face.

"You're falling for her," Susan stated simply. Peter blushed and turned away. Susan sighed and strode next to him. "I just hope you don't get too attached. We find our brother, Peter and then we go home."

Peter looked down at the sleeping Aurelia. All the tension in her brow had vanished and now she looked so tired and the most peaceful he had seen her. She felt so frail in his arms and if he listened closely, he could feel the heart beating in her chest, matching the beats of his own.

* * *

The sheet of white that had been on the ground had melted and in its place was a carpet of velvet green grass. The trees swayed merrily in the warm breeze, made warm by the sun. The blue of the sky was a hue that had been seen in over a hundred years, not even on the clearest of the winter days. And in the distance, the Pevensie children could see the red and gold camp site of the lion Aslan, and of their destiny.

"Do you think she'll wake soon?" Peter asked the Beavers, as the party had stopped for a moment to freshen themselves before going into the camp.

"I think she already is," Mrs. Beaver nodded to Aurelia whose breath had quickened as she lay in Peters arms. Peter put her down and she woke with a start. Her eyes focused on his and she smiled at him again.

"Aurelia?" he asked uncertainly. She sat up, with his help and touched her neck.

"That mutt," she mumbled. Peter ran a finger over the scratches.

"They've only just stopped bleeding. I thought you would bleed out and I'd… we'd lose you," he said, helping her stand.

"Did you fish me out of the water then?" Aurelia's head span as she asked that and her hands closed around Peters arms for support.

"Yeah," Peter's hand moved to Aurelia's cheek and he stroked the bruise there. Aurelia closed her eyes at his touch, but in the flash of a moment she was pushing him away and stepping back, an odd look in her eyes, as if she was closing herself to him.

"Thank you," she said and turned away to join the others. Peter's hands balled into fists and he really wished there was something he could punch. He was frustrated; this girl had awakened feelings in him that he, in the past had suppressed. Now the boy was turning into a man and this man was falling for the beautiful lady. The lady who he knew would distract him from his task and make this already difficult situation, even more complicated. Peter groaned inwardly, not being able to help himself admire the way Aurelia carried herself as she walked away. He shook his head, began to walk with the rest of the group whilst suppressing his feelings. For now.

* * *

The camp was buzzing with constant activity, fauns, elves, centaurs and every other kind of talking animal and magical creature was there, running around making preparations. The children watched in wonder at all the strange happenings going on here, so foreign to them. For Aurelia, she'd heard about talking animals and magical creatures all her life, but never did she ever think she would see them. Lucy sighed excitedly and whispered something in Susan ear who, despite looked rather uncomfortable, laughed all the same. Aurelia noticed people began to stop and stare at the group, particularly at her and the four children. Peter's hand found hers and he held on tight and she let him, purely for the support, knowing they were both feeling nervous. Susan blushed.

"Why are they all staring at us?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Maybe they think _you _look funny," Lucy giggled. Aurelia and Peter exchanged a smile, as they all reached the head of the camp. A tent sat there, guarded by and intimidating centaur whose eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of them. Peter drew his sword and Aurelia followed his lead.

"We have come to see Aslan," his voice shook in fear. The centaur turned to the tent, which opened and a grand golden lion stepped out. Aurelia's breath caught in her throat, for never had she seen a more beautiful and regal looking creature. The children saw the entire camp fall to their knees at the sight of him. The children and the beavers did the same, but Aurelia stood rooted to the spot, staring.

"So he _is _a lion," she whispered in wonder.

"You doubted it?" Peter said, pulling her down next to him. Aurelia shook her head, unable to speak. The lion opened its mouth to speak.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome Beavers, you have my thanks. And Lady Aurelia of Archenland, we welcome you," Aslan seemed to smile at her. "Rise, all of you."

"You know who I am?" Aurelia asked.

"I have watched you grow and seen the woman you have become, despite your trials. I thank you for your help," Aslan said. "But where is the fourth?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Peter sheathed his sword and dared to look at Aslan. "We need your help."

"We had some… trouble along the way," Susan stammered.

"Our brothers been…" Peter could not bring himself to say it.

"He was captured by the White Witch," Aurelia interjected. A small growl sounded in Aslans throat.

"How did this happen?"

"He betrayed them your Majesty," Beaver said in a small voice.

"The he has betrayed Narnia!" Orieus pronounced.

"Peace, Orieus. There will be an explanation," Aslan looked to the children.

"It is my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter hung his head, but Aurelia nudged him softly in the ribs.

"It's no one's fault, not even Edmunds,"

Lucy stepped forward hesitantly, "Sir? He's our brother,"

"I know dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse … This may be harder than you think. But for now, you will find food and fresh clothes in your tents. Please, be comfortable. Peter, when you are ready, I would like to speak to you,"


	7. Knight of Narnia

_**Hello!**_

_**so sorry for the delay in updating, I've been sooooo busy! here is my next chapter, not sure if I like it but you guys can be the judge of that. please review, it gives me inspiration and makes me feel like my writing is actually worth my time.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter six**

Peter, now changed into a smart tunic and boots, stood with Aslan on the hill and looked out. Apart from the vast, impressive camp, he could see a castle in the distance.

"Your throne sits there, at the castle Cair Paravel," Aslan said.

"My throne?"

"The four thrones. Two for the sons of Adam and two for the Daughters of Eve. You will sit there Peter, as High King,"

Peter sighed.

"This prophecy you keep talking about…" he began, but couldn't find the right words.

"You doubt it?"

"I don't but… you seem to hold a lot of faith in us. I'm not sure that I am who you think I am,"

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat,"

"That was Aurelia too," Peter mumbled. Aslan was silent for a moment.

"Aurelia's life has not been easy,"

"How so?" Peter tried not to let his face give his emotions away. Aslan glanced at Peter.

"Such pain, at such a young age,"

"I don't know anything about that. She won't tell me,"

"Hmm. She will open up in time. I'm sure all she wants is kindness," Aslan turned to walk away.

"Aslan, how am I supposed to protect a whole country when I couldn't even protect my own family?"

"You've brought them safely this far,"

"Not all of them," Peter hung his head.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you. … I too want my family safe," Aslan began to walk away again but Peter followed.

"But…"

Aslan turned and looked Peter dead in the eye.

"Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine,"

* * *

Aurelia stepped out from her tent, dressed in a red dress. The clean material was soft against Aurelia's skin and she smiled as she tied her sword around her waist. The cuts on her neck had finally stopped bleeding and had scabbed over so a bandage was unnecessary. One of the healer women, a tree spirit, had told her that they would leave scars, to which Aurelia had stalked away growling in annoyance. She wasn't completely vain, but she knew the inconvenience of such visible injuries. Peter happened to be walking past at that moment, and Aurelia admired him in his new attire. He felt her gaze on him and turned around, pausing as he noticed her there. He strode over and let his eyes run up and down her body.

"You look lovely," he said. Aurelia blushed.

"You too. I mean… you don't look lovely, you look… not to say you don't look nice, you just… um," Aurelia mentally slapped her inability to speak coherently and took a deep breath. "You look very handsome. It suits you."

"Thanks," Peter said. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Aurelia spoke again.

"Where are your sisters?" she asked.

"Down by the lake," Peter said. A horn suddenly sounded and Aurelia drew her sword and began running.

"Your sisters are in danger!" she yelled. Peter drew his own sword and ran after her.

* * *

Aurelia had ran ahead of Peter and reached the river before Peter and the others. An eerie silence met her but was interrupted by a scream. Aurelia looked over to see the girls trapped in a tree, two vicious wolves snapping at their dangling feet. Aurelia drew her sword and pointed it at the wolves.

"You get away from them," she yelled. The wolves turned, Maugrim at the head, and stalked forward to her.

"Little Lady from the North. Glad to see you survived," Maugrim began circling Aurelia and she did the same. His second, Vardan, hung back still snapping once in a while at the feet of the girls.

"Thanks for the token," Aurelia touched her neck tenderly. Maugrim advanced forward but all Aurelia had to do was hit him on the nose with her sword. He leapt back.

"I will sever your head from your body, you filthy dog," Aurelia spat.

"I'd like to see you try,"

Aurelia made to advance but the thundering sound of Aslan and his people approaching stopped her. Peter bounded across the river, his sword in front of him.

"Get back," he shouted. Aurelia kept her sword pointed at Maugrim, ignoring Peter. He tugged at her arm, pushing her behind him. Aurelia tried to fight him but Aslan growled in warning, a struggling Vardan under his paw.

"Aurelia! This is Peter's battle. Spare your weapons, all of you,"

Aurelia stepped back next to Aslan, keeping her sword drawn. Maugrim gave her one more look, before turning on Peter.

"Come on, we've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you," he taunted. Peter hesitated.

"Peter, don't let him get in your head," Aurelia shouted. Maugrim continued to circle Peter.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die…like a dog!" Maugrim barked as he leapt at Peter's throat. Aurelia and the girls all screamed as Aslan let Vardan from under his paw. The girls jumped from the tree and ran to Peter, Aurelia joining them. The three of them pushed Maugrim off Peter, Aurelia noticing the blood pouring from Maugrim. Aurelia stood and sheathed her sword, letting the girls fuss over their brother. Aurelia looked in the direction Vardan ran.

"Go after him," she called to Oreius and the others. "He'll lead you to Edmund."

Susan and Lucy pulled Peter to his feet, Peter forgetting his sword that lay next to the body of Maugrim. Aurelia started forward and picked the sword up, holding it out to Peter as she rose.

"You may need this,"

"Yeah," Peter smiled down at Aurelia warmth lighting his eyes. Aurelia sucked in a breath at his gaze and all seemed to pause in the world until Lucy giggled and Susan shushed her. Aurelia then noticed blood coming from Peter's shirt.

"We'll have matching scars," she nodded to his chest. Peter looked down to see the emerging cuts and grimaced in pain. Aurelia touched his arm. "I'll tend to them later."

Aslan stepped forward and growled softly. The four turned to him.

"Peter, clean you sword and kneel,"

Peter wiped the blood from his sword and then knelt on the grass in front of Aslan. As the girls watched on with pride, Aslan placed a paw on Peter's shoulder and said, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter stood, proud and tall and Aurelia finally saw the man that would become Narnia's savior and greatest leader.

* * *

Peter sat, shirtless and suddenly felt uncomfortable in Aurelia's presence. Up till now, he'd felt that the upper hand had been his, but now here he sat, bearing all as she tended to his wounds. He wanted to know her, to know everything about her, but she was like a closed book, one heavy with secrets, laden with burden. One which was forbidden to him, hidden on the top shelf of the bookcase and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hope to reach it. As she cleaned the three deep cuts on his chest, Peter admired the way her hair felt in curls down her back, how her long slender fingers led a practiced dance across his wounds. How she hummed softly, almost too softly for him to hear. It wasn't an actual tune and it was off key, but she didn't seem to mind. Aurelia fastened the last bandage around Peter's cuts and handed him his shirt, standing back from him as she did. Peter pulled his shirt over his head, taking care not to knock the already sore spot on his chest. Aurelia waited patiently for him and then began to walk away. He fell into step next to her.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked. Aurelia was silent for a moment before answering.

"Basic battle knowledge includes knowing how to tend to injuries," she answered.

"But who-"

"My father taught me,"

"Back in Archenland?"

"Yes. But that was years ago,"

"Where is your father now?"

Aurelia stopped walking and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. When she looked up at Peter her eyes had lost their warmth.

"My parents are dead. Killed by that witch who is calling herself queen," Aurelia began to walk away, but Peter went after her, pulling her to face him.

"Why did she kill them?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Aurelia yanked her arm away and raked a hand through her hair. Peter caught that hand and held it to his chest. Aurelia closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest.

"It's hurting you, in your heart. And you've allowed that hurt to harden your heart. Why won't you let me in?" Peter reached his other hand up and cupped Aurelia face. She sighed and leaned into his touch. She stepped closer and put her other hand next to the one already on his chest, her forehead resting on her hands. Peter's hand tangled in her hair and his lips traced her brow softly.

"How can I trust? I've been alone for so long," Aurelia whispered. "All I've ever known is hurt."

"I would never hurt you,"

Aurelia allowed herself one more moment in Peter's grip before pushing on his chest and stepping away from him, breathing heavily. She walked a few paces away before turning back to him.

"We both have a duty to fulfill. You have your destiny and I have mine. We shouldn't be distracted from that," and with one final glance, Aurelia forced herself away from Peter, leaving him staring after her, his hands still tingling from the brief moments in which he had held her in them.


	8. Family

_**Hello! Here is the next installment. I apologize in advance, because this is a short chapter again and unfortunately it's one of those gap chapters, where nothing interesting happens. I don't particularly like it, but I'll let you be the judge of that!**_

_**Reviews are most welcome and are a wonderful way to push me into getting the next chapter out that much quicker!**_

_**Love you all and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Adane strode through the camp, smiling at the bustling activity that was the preparations for battle. This was what he loved. His cousin may avoid the company of others, but he relished in the noise. He reached where the tents that housed the four children were and paused. The two girls were sitting by their tents sewing battle garments and the eldest boy was polishing his sword. The younger boy was nowhere to be seen. Adane followed the Prince Peters eyes, hoping to find his brother, but simply finding they rested on his cousin who was wandering around in a circle. Adane recognized this movement; it was what she did when there was something on her mind. He walked to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped, turned to attack, but softened when she saw it was him.

"You're back," she stated simply.

"I am," he replied. Aurelia smiled and hugged him tightly. When they parted, he studied her pale face, noticing for the first time how gaunt and worn out she looked.

"Are you having the nightmares again?"

"No," Aurelia turned away but Adane simply stepped in front of her.

"You are. I can tell," he touched her cheek and she sighed.

"I can't stop them Adane,"

"I know. But you let them worry you. Let them make you sick," Adane said quietly, aware Peter was watching them. "You're not as strong as you think Aurelia. Your mother-"

"I'll cope, Adane," Aurelia snapped, feeling suddenly exposed under the eyes of the one person she knew she could hide nothing from. Adane nodded, giving in. He looked over Aurelia's shoulder to find Peter continuing to stare.

"He's watching you,"

"Who?"

"The future King of Narnia,"

"No he isn't,"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Has something happened between the two of you?"

"No!" Aurelia cried, he hand resting on her sword. Adane saw this and chuckled.

"You wouldn't draw your sword at me, cousin," he said calmly. Aurelia thought for a moment before she turned away. She walked a few paces before she turned back to him.

"You told me I had a duty to Narnia. So here I am, fulfilling it. I won't let sickness or anything else distract me, or I may go mad," Aurelia said and continued to walk. Adane groaned inaudibly and went to find Aslan. Whatever he may want on the battlefield, there wasn't anything he wanted more that his cousins happiness. Perhaps Aslan had an answer.

Aurelia continued to walk until Peter stopped her, sheathing his sword.

"Who's that?" he asked, perhaps a little too abruptly.

"Who?" Aurelia tried to focus on him, but her mind was elsewhere.

"That man. He looked as though he was harassing you,"

"That's my cousin, Adane. Prince of Archenland and the one who brought me here," Aurelia smiled at Peter's concern.

"Oh,"

"Why?" Aurelia spoke suddenly. Peter paused, almost panicking.

"I was just… concerned for you,"

Aurelia nodded, not knowing how to respond but she needn't bother for at that moment a grand fanfare sounded, making Peter and his sisters jump. Aurelia touched Peter's arm.

"Your brother,"

Peter motioned to his sisters to follow whilst he ran ahead to the hill where Aslan would be. Aurelia and Adane ran behind them, eager to see how the fourth royal fared. What they saw was Edmund close to Aslan, a serious look on his face whilst Aslan spoke to him in low tones. Lucy made to run to him but Adane stopped her.

"Not now, little Princess. Let Aslan speak to your brother," Adane said kindly. The three looked expectantly at Aurelia who sighed.

"This is my cousin Adane. A great ambassador for your cause," she said. Adane sank into a grand.

"Your highnesses," he groveled. Aurelia rolled her eyes whilst Lucy and Susan giggled. Peter held out his hand, and the two men shook, sizing each other up. Aurelia shushed them all as Aslan and Edmund approached.

"There is no need to mention to Edmund what has passed," Aslan said and then looked at Adane. "What have you to tell me?"

Adane nodded to the group, before he and Aslan moved off, soon deep in conversation. Edmund looked awkwardly at his siblings.

"Hello,"

Lucy smiled and ran forward to hug him, a hug he received warmly. Aurelia smiled at him, noticing his battle worn face and a new, older look in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Susan asked, concerned.

"I'm tired,"

"Get some sleep," Peter said, a little harshly. Aurelia shot him an alarmed look before linking her arm through Edmunds, who looked at her gratefully.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep," she said giving Peter a pointed look. "And we'll get those cuts cleaned up."

The two began to walk away before Peter cleared his throat.

"And Ed? Try not to wander off," he joked. Everyone chuckled and Aurelia led Edmund away for a well needed rest.

* * *

Later that day, when Edmund was changed and well rested Aurelia stood watching him and his sisters laughing whilst Edmund stuffed toast in his mouth.

"I can't let them stay here," Peter said, coming up behind Aurelia.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous,"

"Ah," Aurelia nodded. "It's up to you."

Peter looked at her in surprise, "No argument?"

"No. They're your responsibility and it's your choice," Aurelia walked towards the group. "But you may want to see what they think about it first."

"What we think about what," Susan had tuned into their conversation.

"I'm sending you three home," Peter sat down next to Edmund. Aurelia hovered behind Lucy.

"We're leaving?" Susan said.

"_You_ are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But that doesn't mean I can't stay here and help,"

"But, they need all four of us. The prophecy…" Lucy began, but couldn't go on. She looked at Aurelia pleadingly who sat down, putting an arm around her.

"Your brother is trying to do what's best for you,"

"Exactly. Edmund almost died-"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund piped up. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "The White Witch is dangerous, I've seen what she can do. And I've helped her do it. Which is why we can't leave these people behind to suffer for what I've done."

Aurelia stood and smiled at Peter.

"And you have your answer," she pulled Lucy up and Susan followed.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll all need practice. Lucy and Susan, to the targets for you," the girls nodded and ran off, talking excitedly. Aurelia turned to Edmund and threw her sword to him who fumbled and dropped it. Aurelia laughed.

"You boys are with me,"


	9. A tie

**Okay, okay I am a terrible person and have neglected my readers, but I was in a play and then I was writing a play and this entire couple of months has be sooo hectic. But here is my next chapter. Things begin to heat up in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Aurelia's mysterious past will be revealed next chapter, so stayed tuned!**

**Happy reading :D**

**Chapter Eight **

Aurelia's laugh could be heard throughout the entire camp as she bounded out of the boys reach, teasing them and making them even more determined to beat her in this sword fight. Peter's brow was dripping with sweat and he wiped it on his sleeve impatiently.

"Come on boys! Is that the best you can do?" Aurelia laughed again as she blocked a strike from Peter and then Edmund.

"You should go easy on us, we're new to this!" Edmund yelled.

"Nope, the witch's army won't go easy on you, so neither will I. You have to learn,"

Peter struck at Aurelia whilst her back was turned, but she sensed his presence and blocked him again. He growled and continued to launch at her. Edmund stepped aside and watched the two engage in a very heated and passionate sword fight. Soon it had attracted the attention of some of the others in the camp and they watched in interest at the fight between the lady and the future king. Peter didn't seem to show any signs of giving up, and neither did Aurelia. They danced around each other, trying to find a weak spot and defeat the other. Suddenly, as Aurelia swung at Peter, he managed he grab her sword arm, knock her sword away, grab her by the waist, pull her into him, with his sword at her neck. Aurelia's eyes were wide as she stared at him in surprise.

"You just… how?"

"I was the fencing champion at my school three years in a row," Peter smirked. The two stared at one another for a moment, before Aurelia realized they were being watched and she pushed away from him.

"Fencing?"

"Sword fighting, as they teach it in school,"

"School… you mean lessons?"

"Yes," Peter chuckled picking up Aurelia's sword and handing it to her. Aurelia sheathed it and looked at the crowd, who were still staring in shock at the outcome of the fight.

"It appears your future king is more competent than I thought," she announced and there was a collective yell and applause for Peter, who smiled and bowed his head slightly. Aurelia got the impression that he quite enjoyed the attention. Everyone began to disperse and Edmund strolled to the pair, swinging his sword, a wide smile on his face.

"Maybe Peter should become the teacher," he said with a cheeky smile. Peter smacked him over the back of the head.

"Shut up,"

Edmund laughed and strode away whistling loudly. Adane approached the two.

"Peter, that was an impressive display," he smiled. Aurelia rolled her eyes. "There are not many who can defeat my cousin in combat."

"Adane, why don't you go and work on Edmunds horse riding combat with him," Aurelia suggested, through clenched teach. Adane laughed and kissed Aurelia on the forehead before running after Edmund. Aurelia turned back to Peter.

"Rematch," she said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry?"

"I want a rematch. I think you got lucky,"

"I think I just outsmarted you at your own game,"

"Fine, fight me again," Aurelia stepped close to his face, so they were nose to nose. Peter took the challenge and moved even closer. Aurelia could feel his breath on her face and knew that if she tilted her head just a bit, their lips would meet.

"And what will it prove? It's not you I'm against," Peter whispered. "Does it make you uncomfortable when someone… no when a man is better than you?"

"No," Aurelia breathed and tried to ignore the fact that Peter was now very softly stroking her hand. "I just want a rematch."

Peter nodded and stepped back drawing his sword and pointing it at her. Aurelia did the same and the two took their fighting stance. Aurelia was the first to strike, but Peter blocked her. She twisted around him and tried to trip him over, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She yanked away from him, panting desperately. Peter then tried to disarm her, but Aurelia blocked him. The two became tangled and they fell to the ground, grappling wildly. Aurelia soon got the upper hand and straddled Peter, her sword at his neck. The two stared at each other breathing very heavily. Peter reached up and touched Aurelia's arm and her breath caught in her throat. In a moment Peter had flipped her over, thrown her sword away from her and now had his own at her throat. Aurelia stared at him in surprise.

"You may be faster than me, but I think I'm stronger," Peter murmured. Aurelia stayed silent for a moment, before realizing that she had stopped breathing.

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"I can't breathe,"

"Oh," Peter rolled off of Aurelia and sat watching as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Aurelia glanced at Peter who continued to sit and stare at her.

"It was a tie," Aurelia jumped at Peter's voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I'd say it was a tie," he repeated.

"Fine," Aurelia made to stand and found Peter's hand under her elbow, helping her up. Once they were on their feet Peter pulled Aurelia into him. He leaned down and their lips brushed, only softly, but just enough. Aurelia put a hand on his chest, not knowing if it was to stop him coming closer or keep him there. Peter's hand came up to Aurelia's hair and he stroked the strands from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch and without knowing that she was doing in, went up onto her tiptoes, to better reach his mouth.

"I want you too," Aurelia breathed. Peter smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, but as their lips brushed again, they heard a cough behind them. Both turned to see Edmund standing there, an awkward smile on his face.

"Oreius has requested your presences. For horseback combat practice," Edmund said, then turned and rushed away. Aurelia, now brought back to her senses pushed Peter roughly away from her in panic.

"I… I don't know what just happened," she said backing away. Peter put his hand out to touch her, but she shook her head. "We're getting distracted again."

"You just said you wanted me," Peter's voice was incredulous, as if he didn't believe his ears.

"This isn't about what I want. It's about what I need. What _we _need. And what we need right now is to win this battle. You're to be king. A king mustn't be distracted,"

"But… we,"

"No, Peter. If we both live, I'll think about it, but for now, think of your duty. Now come, Oreius awaits us," and with one last look, Aurelia strode off, Peter trailing confusedly after her.

* * *

"Edmund come on! Like Oreius showed you, block me!" Peter yelled at Edmund as the rode and fought at the same time.

"Sword up, Ed," Aurelia called from her horse, a black beauty that she'd fallen in love with upon seeing it.

Lucy and Susan watched from their place at the targets laughing at the boys trying to control a horse and a sword at the same time. Aurelia watched astride her horse, fondness lighting her eyes as she watched the two boys. Adane strolled to Aurelia and patted her horse.

"How are you feeling after your fight with Peter?" he asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Not tired? Or worn out?"

"Nope,"

"How did you sleep last night?"

Aurelia paused for a moment "I didn't."

Adane sighed and watched as Peter glanced over at the two, then back at his brother. He looked up at his cousin, her pale skin shining under the sun, the bags under her eyes more prominent than ever. But most of all was the odd look in her eyes.

"You love him," Adane stated simply. Aurelia looked sharply down at him.

"I lust for him. There's a difference, cousin,"

"The same lust you felt for the Duke of Anvard? The count from the North, or the countless other men you've charmed. You lusted after them, as they lusted after you. But I never saw you look at them the way you're looking at the son of Adam. You love him,"

Aurelia didn't answer her cousin, nor look at him. He heard her mumble "Enough, cousin," before she galloped to Edmund and Peter who were still making fools of themselves with their swords.

"Edmund, you need to support your sword. Weakness is not an option," Aurelia called. Edmunds horse reared and he dropped his sword and pulled on the reins.

"Whoa horsey,"

"My name is Philip," the horse said irritably. Peter and Aurelia exchanged an amused glance as Beaver ran to the group.

"The white witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" he cried. Aurelia drew a sharp breath and dismounted her horse. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Adane close behind her, concern in his eyes. Susan and Lucy joined the group and Peter and Edmund also dismounted. Peter looked in confusion at Aurelia's stormy expression.

"You all have to come now."


	10. Stories from the past

******_Woohoo! Another chapter. Okay, so in this installment, we hear the epic story of Aurelia's past so A LOT of info to take it. I hope you enjoy it, I loved writing this chapter :D_**

**_Please review, it makes me want to write, and I love reading your feedback, it's very helpful. Constructive criticism is very welcome._**

**_Happy happy reading!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The shouts were deafening when the children, Aurelia and Adane reached Aslan's tent on the hill. Although the sun was high, there was a certain chill to the air that certainly hadn't been there before. Aurelia drew her sword and held it by her side, clenching the hilt in anticipation. Adane's hand was once more on her back.

"Calm yourself, cousin," he mumbled. Aurelia took a deep breath and glanced up and Peter whose eyes mirrored the anxiety felt in the whole camp.

"Make way for the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!" a voice announced and all turned to see a dwarf walking in front of a grand procession.

"Lone Islands?" Peter asked.

"Islands across the sea, traditionally under the jurisdiction of Narnia," Aurelia explained.

"Oh, and at the moment they're…"

"Under the rule of the so called queen," Adane scowled. "When you're king, they'll be yours to govern."

"Mine?"

"Yes, scary isn't it?" Aurelia smiled at Peter's taken aback expression. The shouts suddenly got louder and everyone's attention was drawn to the procession. The witch emerged being carried on a throne. Edmund drew in a sharp breath and Aurelia linked arms with him. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know what this is about,"

"I won't let her take you, I promise," Aurelia grasped Edmunds arm tightly, who turned to watch Aslan. Everyone followed suit as the witch, Jadis descended her throne grandly and confronted Aslan. The crowd went silent and held their breath as Jadis opened her mouth to speak.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," she spat contemptuously.

"The boys offence was not against you, Jadis," Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the deep magic, the magic upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan let out a growl, "Do not cite the laws to me witch, I was there when they were written."

"Then you should know… you should remember that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey. His very blood is my property," Jadis gave Edmund a scathing look and he tensed even more. That was enough to flare Aurelia's temper and she pushed him behind her, pointing her sword at the witch.

"Well come and take him then, I dare you," she snarled. Jadis jolted in surprise at Aurelia and studied her face in concentration.

"I know your eyes… who are you?" Jadis stepped towards Aurelia who held her ground.

"You knew my father," Aurelia kept her sword raised, and felt Adane step behind her.

"Cousin…" he mumbled warningly into her ear.

"I knew your fa… Tharr's girl. You're Tharr's child," Jadis' voice was soft, as though she couldn't believe what stood in front of her.

"I am,"

"You're supposed to be dead,"

"What?"

"Your idiot father just couldn't follow orders, could he?"

"What did you just say?" Aurelia began to advance but she felt a new hand on her arm and looked around to yell at Adane, but she found it was Peter holding her back.

"You need to calm down," he murmured. Aurelia pulled her arm away and turned back to the witch.

"No, I want answers. Now," she pointed her sword again at the witch.

"Who are you to be giving me orders, you insignificant child. You are nothing. Your father was nothing, your mother was nothing and you are just like them,"

Aurelia screeched and leapt at the witch, but found two strong arms around her waist, holding her back and Peter's voice whispering comfortingly into her ear.

"You want to know the truth? Fine. Your father left your mother for me. He didn't want you or her anymore. He wanted power and I gave him that. And I gave him the order to kill you and that pathetic mother of yours, but he couldn't do it. So he brought your mother to me and I disposed of her, but not before he got in the way and begged for her life. I couldn't have someone like him in my presence," Jadis stared at Aurelia. "And he told me that his insipid little spawn was dead. That you were dead. Obviously he lied."

Aurelia tried to get out of Peter's arms, but he held on tight. Jadis turned back to Aslan, pointing at Aurelia.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right? Her father knew this and you should know too. Unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she pointed at Edmund who flinched. "Will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition. You dare not refuse me,"

All looked at Aslan who seemed to think for a moment before looking up at the crowd.

"The witch and I will speak alone," he turned and prowled into his tent, Jadis hot on his heels. Aurelia broke free of Peter and stalked towards the tent. Peter grabbed her arm.

"No, Aurelia let them talk," he pulled her into his chest and she couldn't help but simply burst into tears and fall to the ground, Peter's arms around her. She felt Adane stroking her hair and heard Lucy and Susan mumbling comforting words to Edmund. But all she could do was cry into Peter's shirt for what felt like hours. Time passed and still the witch and Aslan did not emerge. The sun began to go down, but they still remained. Aurelia's sobbing had abated, but she was still shaken, still trying to take in this new information. Why had her father told the witch she was dead? Moments later all heard the tent door rustle open and Aslan and Jadis emerged. No one could read the expressions on their faces; no one knew what had been spoken about.

"The witch has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood. Edmund is free," Aslan announced. The crowd let out a breath and some yelled until the witch spoke again.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she demanded. Her answer was an ear splitting roar from Aslan which made her sit heavily on her throne and her minion's high tail it away from him. The crowd broke into cheers and all tried to get their arms around Edmund who looked happier than he had since he arrived in Narnia. Aurelia hugged him tight and then let his siblings surround him. Adane put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"You'll be fine," he said before turning and joining the crowd. Aurelia looked at Lucy who had an expression of worry on her face. She followed Lucy's gaze to Aslan, who was retreating into his tent. Aurelia touched her shoulder.

"What did you see?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled "Nothing,"

Aurelia smiled back and the two joined in the cheering and hugging Edmund.

* * *

Aurelia strolled along the riverbank, deep in thought. Her mind was reeling with the stories that the witch had spun. How could they possibly be true? Aurelia felt the familiar fatigue wash over her, spurned by that day's events, and she had to lean on a tree for a moment for support. She closed her eyes, willing her head to clear, willing the sickness to go away. A hand touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes expecting to see Adane. Peter stood there instead, concern lighting his ocean eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Aurelia pushed away from the tree and him and tried to walk away. He caught her arm and turned her around. "Aurelia."

"I'm fine Peter, I just didn't sleep," Aurelia thought of moving but the warmth of Peter's hand on her arm was too comforting. Peter's other hand came up and stroked her face lightly. Aurelia closed her eyes at his touch.

"You're so pale," he murmured.

Aurelia sighed once again tried to walk away, but Peter's strength was too much for her in her current state and all she could do was struggle feebly.

"Tell me about your family," Peter's voice was soft, cautious as if he was weary if frightening her away. Aurelia thought for a moment before she sat down, leaning against the tree. Peter sat down opposite her, keeping a hold of her hand. She took a deep breath and delved into a past that she'd tried to bury for so long.

"My father, Prince Tharr of Archenland was the brother of King Loric, Adane's father and the Captain of his army. He was in charge of combat, war, battle tactics, basically anything to do with fighting, Father was the expert. We were the lords of the town on the Northern border to Narnia, Narnia's Southern border. I was the apple of my father's eye; I always had everything I wanted. Since birth I had been trained in combat so by the time I was 8 I knew everything I needed to know to become a fearsome warrior. My mother taught me the ways of a lady so as well as knowing how to protect myself, I would know how to charm a man. My cousin, Adane visited very often and he and I became fast friends. I had the best life a little girl could ever have,"

"So what happened?" Peter's thumb stroked Aurelia knuckle and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

"The witch happened. King Loric had been reluctant to interfere in Narnia's business, believing it would be safer to Archenland to stay out of the goings on. But the hundred year winter in Narnia was affecting us too. We could no longer trade with them, as their crops would not grow. Their weather began to change our weather patterns making our seasons unpredictable and in turn, affecting _our_ crops. Prince Tharr was to take a small band of men, only fifty and investigate how we could possibly help the people of Narnia. I remember the day he left. Mother could not contain her worry, and I did not understand why father had to go so far away. 30 of Father's men came back, without father. Mother and I were devastated, she was never the same. A year passed without him and mother grew sicker and sicker. With him around she had been able to keep her sickness under control, but without him, nothing could keep it at bay,"

"Her sickness? The one you have?" Peter asked. Aurelia nodded.

"My mother was born almost a month prematurely and she grew up without any protection from her own body. She was told that the women in her family were affected by this, if their children were female, they would always be born too early. This would make them sick. I was born about 3 weeks prematurely. Not as bad as my mother, but still a worry. That is why my father had always trained me. He wanted me to build my own strength, since I had none of my own. The doctors could never explain it; it was something that had been unheard of, except in my own family,"

"That's horrible," Peter's grip on Aurelia's hand tightened. "What about your father?"

"Oh yes. Well, my mother was almost on her deathbed when father returned. But he wasn't my father anymore. There was something in his eyes that I no longer trusted and he treated mother and I with calm indifference. He told the king that the White Queen was doing good for Narnia and that we should just leave them alone. The king agreed, but tried to have my father examined by a doctor and he didn't fully trust him. My father went mad at the court, killing ten of the kings men and then fleeing home to us, where he told mother and I to pack our bags; we were being taken to Narnia. Mother was too weak for a journey, but father practically forced us into the carriage. My father tried to force me too, but something happened when our eyes met. His seemed to clear as he looked at me and he pulled me into him and whispered into my ear, "You must run from this place. Run from Narnia and never look back," and then he left me there. I knew then that he was taking my mother and he to their deaths. The next day I heard word from a spy in Narnia, that my father had been having an affair with the witch and that is why he wanted my mother and I dead, so nothing would block him from fulfilling his purpose for her. I knew then that before he left, somehow I had broken her hold over him. The spell she had put him under and that is why he died. He sacrificed himself for mother,"

"Wow," Peter whispered in wonder. "What did you do after that?"

"My nursemaid stayed with me for a week, but when the news came about my father, everyone, all of our servants and loyal townspeople thought he was a traitor and abandoned the town. It was deserted within the fortnight. I deserted it too and went to live with my aunt in the hills. But when I turned 13, the age we are considered able to fend for ourselves, I left and have been wandering Archenland ever since, staying with family or nobles that would take me in. I was staying with a man, the Duke of Arden before I came here. I had been there for about a year and we had… he had been courting me, expecting marriage. I ran away and that's when Adane found me," Aurelia let out a breath as she finished her story. Peter looked at her with an almost reverent expression on his face.

"You've been through so much," he reached up and touched her hair, but she flinched away from him, standing and walking away. He rushed after her.

"And this is why you won't trust me? Because of your father? But surely you know now that he was under a spell and tried to protect you and your mother?"

"I don't know for sure that he was under a spell," Aurelia turned to face Peter.

"But…"

"Peter, please. I've told you a story that I didn't want to have to open up ever for the rest of my life. What more do you want from me?" Aurelia felt weaker than ever. Peter cupped her face and put his forehead against hers.

"You know what I want," he breathed and leaned in to kiss her. Aurelia almost let him, but something made her put her hands on his chest and push him away.

"I just… I just can't," she whispered and before he could say anything else, Aurelia was running from him as fast as he could and Peter knew better than to follow her.


	11. Sacrifice

**_Well, chapter ten is here! A nice long one for you. Thank you to all my reviewers, keep them coming! I do not own anything except my own characters and my own love for the wonderful imagination of our C.S. Lewis and those kind people who brought Narnia to our screens once more._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Ten**

Aurelia's eyes were wide as she sat upon the river bank, deep in thought. Everyone else was still celebrating their young king's freedom. Aurelia had joined in the gaiety for a while, but she hadn't been able to fully smile, or call up enough energy to dance. She'd skipped her dinner, much to Adane's annoyance and had slowly distanced herself from the Narnian's, choosing instead to stare out over the water. The moon was high that night and the air felt cold on Aurelia's skin, an odd thing for the weather had been uncommonly warm the past few days. The night spoke of sinister things to happen, things that sent a chill up Aurelia's spine. Aurelia felt a presence beside her and looked up to see Edmund smiling widely at her. She grinned back at him and accepted the cup he offered her.

"Thank you," Aurelia took a sip, the warm tea filling her and making her feel slightly better.

"Peter thought you might need it," Edmund said softly. Aurelia turned to see Peter by the fire, watching them. Aurelia smiled and raised her cup to him, before turning back to Edmund. His eyes still held sadness in them and Aurelia put a hand on his back and leaned over to him.

"You should be celebrating,"

"I still feel like a traitor, no matter what Aslan says," Edmund sighed. Aurelia chuckled and Edmund looked at her in confusion. "I don't see anything funny."

"_You're_ funny. Ed, you are no traitor. If you were you wouldn't feel so remorseful for what you did. But you regret it, which shows you have a conscience. It shows you're a good person who feels, knows when he is doing wrong. You're not the first to be enchanted by the witch's promises," Aurelia's voice was soft, soothing.

"Like your father?"

"Yes, like my father,"

"Then you don't believe the witch? You think she put him under her spell?"

Aurelia laughed mirthlessly, "You've been talking to your brother. Truthfully, I don't know. I loved him, more than anything in the world, but he's gone and I'll never know if he was under a spell or if he was acting of his own accord," Aurelia's eyes filled with tears but she hurriedly wiped them away and looked back at Edmund.

"Enough of this, tell me something that will make me smile," Aurelia linked her arm through Edmunds.

"My brother is in love with you," Edmund blurted out. Aurelia started in surprise.

"Edmund! What gives you such an idea?"

"I know my brother, Aurelia and the way he looks at you, the way he acts when you are around, the way he says your name. He cares for you deeply,"

"I care for him deeply as well,"

"He _cares _for you as he would care for someone he loves. A different love to the one he feels for my sisters and I, but love nonetheless," Edmund turned to look Aurelia straight in the eyes. "And _you_ love him."

"I've not known him a fortnight," Aurelia tried to sound convincing, but her voice dripped with confused feelings. "You can't love someone after so little time."

"But how do you know? Do you not feel anything for him?"

"Of course I feel something, how can I not?"

"Then how do you know that you can't love someone after so little time?"

"I… I don't… well, I…" Aurelia stammered but couldn't find the words. Edmund looked triumphant.

"Exactly,"

Aurelia turned to Edmund and punched him lightly in the arm. He flinched, but smiled at her all the same. He leaned over and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"No matter how you feel, I know how my brother feels. And I don't want to see him hurt. If you don't feel the same, you'd best make _your _feelings known," Edmund stood and with one last look towards the moon, smiled at Aurelia and left her deep in thought.

Aurelia had never known love, only the love she felt for her family. Her mother used to read her fairytales of knights and ladies who courted and met secretly under the stars. Men and women who stole a look, a touch and a kiss with one another. Men and women who would sacrifice their lives for one another. The love her mother used to read to her about was a love that twisted ones stomach, made nonsense in their thoughts and hurt their heart. A never ending spiral of feelings that turned the victim crazy. But was this what Aurelia felt now. She felt passion for Peter, a lust for him, but surely these feelings were simply physical and there to tempt good people into throwing away their virtue. Aurelia stood and brushed her dress, staring once more at the moon before turning and strolling back to her tent. She would sleep on her confusion and decide how to address them when Narnia was no longer in peril.

* * *

Aurelia had been lying awake all night, listening to Lucy also toss and turn. Susan cleared her throat and shifted her spot.

"Lucy, lie still or I swear I will…" Susan began but Lucy shushed her.

"Did you see that?"

Susan and Aurelia both sat up and looked in the direction that Lucy looked. The huge shadow of Aslan passed by their tent and the girls all held their breath, so as not to be heard. Lucy swung her legs over the bed and grabbed her cloak and dagger. She looked back at Aurelia and her sister.

"Coming?" she asked, before exiting the tent. Aurelia and Susan scrambled from bed, grabbing their cloaks as they went. Aurelia fastened her sword around her waist and the two rushed to follow Lucy. She was waiting for them outside.

"He's gone into the forest," she whispered. Susan looked at Aurelia.

"Do we follow?"

Aurelia shrugged and nodded her head, but grabbed Lucy's hand so she would not rush ahead. Susan linked her arm through Aurelia's other arm.

"Quietly now," Aurelia murmured. The three girls followed the lion deeper and deeper into the forest. After a while they saw him pause and they froze, waiting with baited breath.

"Shouldn't the three of you be in bed?" he said without turning. The girls approached him cautiously, but he just stared at them with his huge, kind eyes.

"We couldn't sleep," Susan said. Lucy reached out a hand to Aslan.

"Could we come with you?"

Aslan thought for a moment, before he looked to Aurelia.

"Yes, I will be glad of the company tonight. But when I tell you to stop, you must and you must let me go on alone. Aurelia, I trust you will take them to safety,"

Aurelia nodded and Susan and Lucy buried their hands in Aslan's mane, walking on either side of him. Aurelia kept a hold of Lucy's hand, not knowing who was squeezing tighter. They all walked like this for a while, before Aslan stopped, sighed and seemed to deflate before their very eyes.

"Aslan, what is it?" Lucy asked in concern.

"It is time. From here, I must go on alone. You have to trust me, for this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Aurelia, keep them safe. And farewell," Aslan turned from the girls and walked slowly away. Lucy looked at the other two, deep concern written all over her face.

"I don't want to leave him," she whispered. Susan and Aurelia exchanged a look, before Susan turned and dived straight into the bushes. Lucy and Aurelia followed her, and found that she had found a hidden path, so they could follow Aslan. Soon they found themselves on a small hill, overlooking the stone table and what was there made them all catch their breath. The witch and her followers had gathered at the stone table and were yelling and taunting Aslan as he approached them. He reached the witch and looked up at her.

"Behold, our great king. The lion," she spat. She nodded at her general, Otman and he knocked Aslan on the head with his stick. Aslan grunted and fell to the ground.

"What on earth…" Susan began but Aurelia shushed her and strained her ears to better hear what was going on.

"He should fight back," Lucy whispered, but Aurelia just shook her head and held a finger to her lips.

The witches creatures had begun to kick and yell horrid things at Aslan. One brought out a knife and began to cut away his mane, leaving him looking like a helpless overgrown cat. They brought out a rope and tied his legs together and by the end of this ordeal, the crowd was so riled up that it took a good five minutes for them to calm down. The witch nodded again and Otman picked Aslan up and threw him roughly down on the stone table. The witch leaned down to Aslan's ear and began to speak to him in a low voice that strangely carried through the air, so the girls could hear it.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one's. So much for love," the witch stroked his head and then stood and looked triumphantly at her followers. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow...we will take Narnia...forever!"

The witch looked down at Aslan and drew a knife. Lucy flinched and the two girls had to hold her to keep her from running to Aslan. She raised the knife.

"In that knowledge... despair... and DIE!" the witch screamed and drove the knife into Aslans heart. His eyes widened in pain, before they closed and his body fell limp. A great cheer rose from the crowd and the girl heard the witch cry, "The great cat is dead!" the witch looked over her followers and smiled hungrily.

"Now, we leave this place and fight this battle. However pitiful it may be," the witch sat on her throne and was carried away, pursued in reverence by her followers. The three girls huddled together in the grass until they were sure the witch was gone, before the rushed to the stone table. Once there, they froze not knowing how to take in the body of their beloved Aslan, lying lifeless in front of them. Lucy hurriedly unscrewed her cordial and kneeled down next to Aslan, but Aurelia kneeled next to her and stilled her hands.

"It's too late, he's gone,"

Susan sat with the girls and they held one another and cried for the tragic loss of their great king, a king who gave up his life, almost for nothing. Their heads shot up when they heard scuffling near Aslan and saw mice crawling all over his body. Susan gasped in disgust and began to wave them away, but Lucy stopped her and showed her that the mice were chewing at Aslan's binds. Aurelia pulled away the cords and stroked his legs.

"He's still warm," she mumbled. Susan put a hand on her back, her chest heaving with sobs. She paused and thought for a moment before pulling Aurelia to face her.

"Peter,"

"What about him,"

"They have to know," Susan looked at Lucy who shook her head.

"We can't leave him. I won't," Lucy put her hand on Aslan defiantly.

"Lucy, there's going to be a battle and they're going to be annihilated!" Susan exclaimed, but Aurelia put a calming hand on her arm.

"I'll go. I need to be there for Peter… for everyone," Aurelia shook her head as Susan opened her mouth to argue. "I told Aslan I would keep you safe. You're safest here. They won't come back now, their focus will be at Beruna."

Aurelia checked her sword was secure and looked back at the girls who had made her feel more part of a family than she'd felt in years. Lucy smiled at her and she leaned down and kissed Lucy on the cheek and hugged Susan tightly.

"Look after each other," she whispered and turned and ran away from the stone table, as fast as her legs would allow.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the clouds when Aurelia finally arrived, and the camp was quiet. Everyone must still be asleep. Aurelia rushed to Peter's tent, throwing it open and shaking him awake. He jumped up, grabbing her, pushing her to the ground, his sword at her neck. Aurelia tried to push him away, but he was groggy and convinced she was trying to kill him.

"Peter you dolt, it's me!" Aurelia gasped. "It's… me!" she finally succeeded in pushing him off of her. Peter sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Aurelia?" he leaned forward and wiped the tears from her face. Aurelia realized then that she had been crying this whole time. Aurelia leaned into his hand and he cupped her face softly. "What is it?"

"Peter he's…" Aurelia began but she could only stare at him in despair. Edmund jolted awake.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed. Aurelia looked at the two. Soon she couldn't bear telling them, so she stood and hastened from the tent. Peter followed her grabbing her arm and pulling her into him. Aurelia thought for a moment of just accepting his comfort, but realized how weak she must seem. She pushed him away and wiped her tears from her eyes. Peter knew better than to try and touch her again and just waited patiently for her to speak. Aurelia took a shaky breath and finally spoke the words very softly.

"Aslan is dead,"

Peter paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No… no. There must be some kind of mistake. He can't be… dead. He's not… no," Peter tried to deny it, but with one look at the sadness in Aurelia's eyes his shoulder hunched and he put his face in his hands. Aurelia's heat cried for him, and for them and she couldn't help herself. She pulled his hands away from his face and put her forehead against his.

"We _will_ get through," she vowed. Peter sighed.

"How? We have no leader,"

"You must lead us," Edmund's voice came from behind them. Aurelia looked at him and then back at Peter. She nodded.

"Yes, you must,"

Peter straightened up and his hands tightened on Aurelia's arms. She looked into his eyes and finally saw the king that would, hopefully, bring Narnia home.


	12. Battles of the Heart

******_Next chapter. it kind of speaks for itself, so I won't say too much. Thank for your lovely reviews and please keep them coming :)_**

**_Love you all!_**

**Chapter Eleven**

Aurelia tightened the belt around her clothes for the battle. She'd just planned on wearing her long dress but Mrs. Beaver had chided her, claiming it wasn't practical and produced appropriate battle attire. This had made Aurelia feel warm, loved and wanted in a land that her father had told her to run away from. She tied her hair into a braid with a ribbon and brushed the loose strands from her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Peter staring down at her, the foreboding feel she felt in her stomach mirrored in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. He sighed, linked arms with her and walked with her along the riverbank.

"Everyone is asking me for my orders, and I'm giving them. But what they don't really know is that I have no idea about this battle, any more than they do,"

"Do you trust your army?" Aurelia stopped Peter and took hold of his hands. He thought for a moment before nodding.

"I do,"

"Then trust that they will do all they can to survive this battle,"

"Aurelia, _you_ should be leading us. I know nothing about battle tactics,"

"No Peter, I am not destined to be king. You need to step forward and take your responsibilities, or you might as well just go and surrender now," Aurelia tried to continue their walk, but Peter stopped her. Her grabbed her elbow and pulled her into him. She tried to struggle, but found herself just melting into his touch, not being able to resist him any longer.

"Peter… don't. Not now," she whispered.

"We might not live, Aurelia and I want to make my feelings known. I don't want to go into this battle without telling you what is in my heart," Peter pulled back and cupped Aurelia's face. Aurelia held onto his wrists, not knowing if she was pushing him away or keeping him there. "I want you to know how much I… how much I love you."

There, it was said. The word that Aurelia had been afraid to say, the word she had been afraid to even think. Peter had just said it aloud, and now Aurelia could not contain herself. Tears burst from her eyes and she fell into his chest beating him with balled up fists, trying to deny her feelings for him. He restrained her, murmuring her name comfortingly.

"I have loved you since the day I first met you," he mumbled into her ear. Aurelia sighed, wiped away her tears and finally met his eyes. He looked at her expectantly.

"I… I love you. I love you too," Aurelia breathed, barely loud enough to hear. But it was enough for Peter, who wound his arms tightly around her waist and crashed his mouth onto hers, their first kiss finally happening. It was nothing like she had ever experienced before, and Aurelia found herself clinging to Peter, as if letting him go meant letting her life go. His hands trailed up and down her back, and her hands tangled in his hair. The two were connected for what seemed like hours, but when they broke away, they wanted more. Aurelia sighed and pushed Peter away from her.

"I need to ask something of you," she said and stepped back when Peter tried to grasp her again.

"Anything,"

"Fight this battle as if you don't care whether I live or die,"

"I don't think so-"

"Let me finish. The moment you care about anyone else but yourself on the battlefield is the moment you open yourself up to an attack. If we lose you, or Edmund we all die. I want you to fight, yes but I want you to fight for yourself. I don't want you doing anything you… I will regret," Aurelia reached up and touched Peter's cheek and leaned into her hand.

"I won't let you die," he said, kissing her hand. Aurelia chuckled.

"I can very well look after myself. I'll be fine,"

Peter thought for a moment, before kissing Aurelia on the forehead and leaving her to see Oreius who was waiting for further orders. Adane approached Aurelia, knowing the look on her face.

"Cousin?"

Aurelia looked at him, her tears gone and the mask of a warrior in place. Adane sighed.

"Are you well enough for this?" Adane pushed a stray hair from her eyes, and looked into them.

"It's odd. I've never felt better. Perhaps the illness is leaving my body," Aurelia knew this wasn't true, but she hoped she was strong enough to subdue it.

"You look tired, cousin,"

"But I _feel _stronger,"

"I don't want you to die out there," Adane pulled his cousin into a tight hug.

"Adane. You once told me I have a duty and I didn't believe you. But I know now that my duty isn't to Narnia. It's to my heart and Narnia now has a place in my heart,"

"You mean it's king has a place in your heart,"

"I love him, Adane,"

Adane sighed and a put a hand to his cousins cheek, "What are you going to do?"

Aurelia looked at Peter's back, walking away from her, "If I have to, I will die for him."

* * *

Aurelia and Peter sat astride their horses alongside Oreius, waiting for news of the witches army. A gryphon flew low over their heads before circling and landing in front of them. He looked at Peter.

"Your highness. The witch and her army come, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he said, obviously out of breath. Aurelia nodded to him and he flew off, to continue to police the skies.

"Number's do not win battles," Oreius rumbled. Peter sighed.

"No. But I'm thinking they help,"

Aurelia wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to look at Edmund, who nodded. She then looked at Peter whose eyes held the most panicked and helpless expression she'd seen. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"I've got your back,"

Peter chuckled mirthlessly, "Last time you said that you fought a wolf and almost drowned."

Aurelia smiled and touched the scars on her neck, a reminder of how far they had come. Peter glanced at Oreius.

"Are you with me?"

Oreius nodded, "To the death."

From the skies came a great shower of rocks as the witches army advanced over the field. The faithful birds began attacking the opposing army. Aurelia took out her sword and raised it to the sun. Peter did the same. Their horses both reared at the same time.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled.

"For Aslan!" Aurelia cried and the two pointed their swords forward and galloped down the hill to meet the battle. A great cheer rose from the Narnian army as they raced forward to meet the witches army. They all ran and galloped for what seemed like hours, but finally the two groups met and began to engaged in fierce combat. Aurelia stabbed and kicked at as many of the witches minions as she could, but felt herself unable to fight properly from her horse. She leapt down from it and slapped it on the behind. It neighed and ran as fast as it could in the opposite direction. Aurelia then turned and was immediately engaged in combat. It seemed like the more of the witches army she cut down, the more of them appeared. Aurelia looked desperately around for Peter. She saw the white flash of his horse galloped by. Otman, the witches minotaur stabbed Peter's horse and Peter went flying. Aurelia screamed and ran to him, pulling him up off the ground. Peter looked at her with wide eyes.

"The signal," his words came out raspy, his breathing heavy. Aurelia turned and waved to Edmund who nodded and turned to his archers. Two seconds later the sky was alight with flaming arrows which rained down. A centaur shot a flaming arrow as a signal and a phoenix burst into flame and set the battlefield on fire. The Narnians all cheered in excitement. But it was premature as the White Witch put the fire out and advanced on her and Peter now were fighting opponents back to back. Peter struck down his and then turned and stabbed Aurelia's attacker.

"I had him!"

"Not the time Aurelia," Peter began running back towards the cliff. "Draw them to the rocks!"

Aurelia followed Peter as he ran back to the rocks, the witches army pursuing them fiercely. Otman advanced on Peter, raising his weapon. Oreius rushes to Peter's defense and begins to fight with Otman who jumps on his back. Oreius stabbed him and kept on going. He jumped over the Witch's chariot and swung his sword but he missed her, not seeing the wand that came up underneath him. In just a moment, Oreius was a stone statue.

"No!" Aurelia screamed and tried to run to the witch, but Peter stopped her.

"No, don't you dare!"

"Peter, I told you not to care what-"

"I'm not going to let you die, so don't even think about trying to die for us!" Peter shouted. Aurelia pulled herself away from him and ran in the direction of the army. He ran after her and stopped her, pulling her into his chest.

"Get Edmund and the girls out of here. I don't think we can beat them. And if I don't make it, tell them I love them," he mumbled into her ear, then pulled away and kissed her on the head. "And I will love you until the moment the sword pierces my heart."

Aurelia shook her head, but the look in Peter's eyes told her to just obey him. She ran to Edmund and grabbed him by his elbow, dragging him along, trying to find a horse.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edmund struggled to get away from Aurelia.

"Peter told me to get you home,"

"No!"

"Edmund please!"

"Aurelia, she'll kill my brother!" these words stopped Aurelia in her tracks and she let Edmund go. He headed in the direction of the witch, who was now advancing on Peter. Aurelia realized what Edmund was going to do and she raised her sword and ran after him.

"Edmund, Peter told me I have to get you home," she cried. Edmund turned, a determined look in his eyes.

"Peter is not king yet,"

Aurelia watched helplessly as Edmund rushed down the hill and swung his sword at the Witch. She dodged it easily. She then advanced and tried to turn him to stone but he moved out of her way, raised his own sword and cut her wand in half. The witch screamed in anger and using the remains of her wand, threw Edmund's sword out of the way and stabbed him through the stomach. He clutched his middle and fell to the ground in pain. Aurelia screamed and ran forward to the witch, but was engaged by a goblin in combat. She stabbed him furiously and tried to get to Edmund and the witch, but Peter beat her there and began to duel with the witch. Jadis smiled cruelly as she began her fight with Peter and soon it was clear that she had the upper hand. Aurelia began forward to assist him, but froze when she heard something, something she never thought she'd hear ever again. An earsplitting roar. Aurelia turned to see Aslan standing regally on the cliff top, Susan and Lucy at his side and a whole other army behind him.

"Aslan," Aurelia whispered.

"Impossible," the witch breathed. She raised her sword and continued to battle Peter, who was losing steam. Aurelia tried to run to him, but found her vision begin to cloud and her body begin to shut down. The last thing she saw was Peter get tripped by the witch before she fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

The witch raised her sword to stab Peter, but Aslan tackled her and pushed her behind a rock. The entire battle seemed to freeze as everyone waits for either Aslan or the which to emerge. Another second later Aslan walked around the rock and looked Peter square in the eye.

"It is finished," he announced. Peter let out a breath and watched as his and Aslan's newfound army pushed the witches army back until most of them had fled Beruna. Peter smiled widely at Aslan before looking around for Aurelia. He saw Adane kneeling over a body, and realized who it must be rushed to his side.

"Adane?"

Adane looked up at Peter, fear in his eyes.

"I think the battle was too much for her. I can't revive her," Adane pulled Aurelia into his lap and wiped the blood from her forehead. He felt her neck and her pulse was still there. Suddenly her breathing quickened and she jolted awake coughing furiously. Peter laughed in relief and Adane allowed him to take her from his arms. Adane kissed Aurelia's forehead before standing to check on wounded soldiers. Aurelia clung onto Peter's shirt and he watched her eyes once more focus on his.

"You should be dead," Aurelia mumbled, pushing him away and trying to sit up. Peter helped her with a chuckle.

"It's nice to see you too,"

Aurelia pulled herself into a sitting position before she stood, Peter still holding onto her fiercely. Susan and Lucy ran over to the two.

"Peter! Where's Edmund?" she asked frantically. Peter looked at Aurelia who gasped.

"The witch she…" but she couldn't finish as she bolted to where Edmund was lying. He was spluttering and coughing and Aurelia knelt by his head and pulled his helmet off. Susan sat at his side and swept the hair off his forehead and all Peter could do was stare. All sat silent for a moment, before Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out her healing cordial. She poured a drop into Edmunds mouth and everyone waited with baited breath as the battle seemed to leave his body and he sighed in comfort. Peter sobbed, thinking he was dead, but in a moment he came back to life and smile lazily at his siblings. Peter pulled him into a tight hug as Adane came running up to the group. He pulled Aurelia to her feet, utter astonishment in his eyes.

"You must come with me now. You won't believe… oh just come now," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him. She heard Peter run after her, but was too eager to see what could possibly have gotten Adane so excited. They ran to the cliff where Aslan had appeared and saw a group of people helping those who had been injured. Lucy, armed with her cordial ran forward to assist them, but Adane pulled her past this and to a couple standing just away from the group. A man and a woman, who turned to looked at Aurelia with unmistakably familiar smiles on their faces.

"Mother? Father?" Aurelia whispered, stopping in her tracks, not being able to believe her eyes. The man's eyes twinkled and he held out his arms. Aurelia sobbed loudly and leapt to her parents, grasping them both as though just touching them wasn't enough. Aurelia's mother, looking so much healthier than ever stroked her daughters forehead and kissed her on both cheeks. Aurelia's father, Prince Tharr chuckled merrily as he held his two girls.

"How are you alive?"

"We were turned into stone statues and the witch kept us for her collection," Tharr explained. "Aslan revived us, only hours ago."

Tharr and his wife looked up at Adane who smiled and nodded at them, before once again joining the others to help the injured. Peter stepped forward, a shy look on his face. Tharr saw him and bowed low.

"I shouldn't even have to guess who this is. Your highness, we have been waiting for you for so long," Tharr stood and looked from Peter to his daughter. Aurelia's mother noticed this and pulled her husband away, leaving Peter and Aurelia alone. Aurelia went to follow them, not wanting to let them out of her sight, but Tharr stopped her and kissed her on her forehead.

"I am so proud of you, and we will have so much time to come to know one another again. But for now, confer with your king. You've earned it," Tharr smiled once more at his little girl before taking his wife's hand and strolling along with her, the two enjoying their freedom. Peter took Aurelia's hands.

"You must be the happiest,"

"I am,"

"You'll go back to Archenland, then?"

Aurelia thought for a moment. She didn't know what she would do. Her parents would need help to get their estate and town up and running again and she owed it to them after abandoning it. But she owed it to her heart to stay with Peter. She looked up at him.

"Let's just enjoy this time now," she said and the two hugged and watched the people clean up the battle, the shine of victory still on their faces, not knowing the foreboding that Aurelia and Peter felt in their hearts.


	13. The Most Happy

**_This is quite possibly my favourite chapter and the second last in this particular story! I don't own Narnia (darn), only my original characters. _**

**_Please review! They give me and incentive to write more!_**

**_Happy reading :D_**

**Chapter Twelve **

Cair Paravel was abuzz with activity the day after the battle. Everyone had enjoyed sleeping in a nice warm bed that night, but when the sun had peeked over the horizon the entirety of Aslan's followers had awoke and begun preparations for the coronation that afternoon. Lucy and Susan were treated to every luxury as befits a queen and Edmund and Peter begrudgingly allowed attendants to fit them with clothes for the coronation. It was 12 noon, when Peter finally escaped his servants and went to look for Aurelia, who he assumed was with the girls. He knocked at their door and entered finding them in the middle of getting their hair done. He smiled and bowed slightly.

"Sisters, is Aurelia with you?" he asked. Susan's face dropped and she glanced at Lucy worriedly.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Lucy stood from her chair and came to her brother, reaching up and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, Aurelia's gone,"

"What?" Peter stepped back from Lucy, disbelief lighting his eyes.

"Aurelia left early this morning to go back to Archenland with her parents. You were with Aslan and she couldn't wait any longer," Susan also stood and tried to comfort her brother, but he stepped back further from them.

"Adane? Is he also gone?"

"No, he wanted to stay for the coronation," Susan looked up at Peter, who was more hurt than she had ever seen him. "Peter… Aurelia told me to tell you that she's sorry."

Peter closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. When he opened them, there was an expression in his ocean blue eyes, such as the girls had never seen before. He turned to the door and hurried out of it, slamming it behind him. He ran down the corridor and bolted out of the front doors, to where Aslan was quietly talking with Adane.

"Aslan! I need to speak with you!" he yelled, coming to stop in front of the two. Aslan sighed and looked at Peter.

"Peter?"

"I need you to postpone the coronation for a day,"

Aslan sighed again and fixed Peter with an intent stare, "I thought you might."

"You… what?" Peter stepped back in surprise.

"Aurelia," Aslan said simply, before glancing at Adane and walking away to join Oreius. Adane looked at Peter.

"I'll come with you,"

"Come with me where?"

"To bring Aurelia back of course," Adane began to walk away but Peter ran after him.

"How did you-"

"I tried to talk her out of leaving Peter, I really did," Adane turned and looked at Peter. "But she was adamant about going with her parent's back home as quick as she could,"

"But why?"

"Don't ask me to explain my cousin's strange thinking," Adane mumbled looking around and spying two horses just to their left. "But you'll need my guidance to get you to Archenland. It won't take us long; the village is on the border."

Adane handed the reins to Peter, before mounting and galloping away. Peter quickly mounted his own horse, gave it a soft nudge and galloped on after Adane, to bring the love of his life back where she belonged.

* * *

The manor was a wreck when they had gotten home and it had taken the small family's combined effort to break in through the door. Prince Tharr had sent a talking squirrel ahead to the Archenland court and King with the news of their return. Just hours after their arrival a team of servants, headed by the squirrel had come to help them make the manor livable again, the king's visit to see his uncle set for the next day. Tharr had been surprised at the news of his brother's death, only two years earlier. The old king Loric had never been able to recover from his heartbreak over his brothers seemed betrayal. Now that the prince was back, the young king was eager for an explanation. It was now four in the afternoon and the bedrooms at least were back in some form of condition suitable for the royal family. Aurelia was now in her own room, unpacking some dresses that had been sent to her by her cousin, the king's new wife. She cringed at the lovely dresses, thinking fondly of her much more comfortable but now ruined battle clothes. She shook such thoughts from her head. She had gone to Narnia and helped them rid their country of the White Witch; she had done what she had promised. It was time to move forward and be with her family, in the home she'd abandoned. She sighed and looked down at her red dress, a dress her mother had given her when they had gotten there, the only dress she had being torn and ripped. She then surveyed herself in the cracked looking glass. She was still very pale and the bags under her eyes were more prominent than ever, but her cheeks were fuller and there was just a hint of colour in her cheeks. She had washed her hair properly that day and it now fell in ringlets down her back. She stepped away from her mirror as a knock sounded at her door.

"Enter," she called. Her mother, Princess Louisa poked her head around the door with a smile.

"Darling, you have visitors," Louisa smoothed the hair off Aurelia's forehead and smiled.

"I do?"

"Yes, Adane is here,"

"Adane?" Aurelia's brow furrowed in confusion. "He should be at the coronation."

"He's not alone, pet," Louisa backed away and went to the door, before turning back to her daughter. "I'll send him up."

"Send who-" but in a moment Louisa was gone, leaving Aurelia standing in the middle of her room, baffled as anything. Aurelia shrugged her shoulders and continued to hang her dresses in her cupboard. Once she was done she turned, hearing her door opening and expecting to see Adane. Peter stood before her instead. Aurelia sucked in a breath at the sight of him, thinking him to be a figment of her imagination, but knowing in her heart that he was not.

"You should be at your coronation," she said turning away from him and smoothing her bed sheets.

"You didn't say good bye," Peter's voice was soft, careful, nothing like the forceful boy he had been just days ago. Aurelia turned back to him and looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't find you…"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Aurelia!" Peter suddenly burst and grabbed Aurelia by the shoulders. "You should have made it your mission to find me. You should not have left without saying good bye. It's not right for you to just abandon someone you profess to love!"

Aurelia pulled away from Peter and crossed to the window, where she turned and looked at him, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"I had to come back. This is my home," she said, barely audibly. "My parents needed me."

"I understand how you feel about your family…"

"Do you? Peter I thought they were dead for ten years! I left my home to descend into ruin, I pushed my family away. I have ten years of broken connections to make up," Aurelia suddenly screeched, tears filling her eyes. "You have no idea!"

"You could have at least told me you were leaving," Peter's voice was low and Aurelia then realized how hurt he was, but she couldn't bring herself to move to him, to comfort him. She just stood, staring.

"The coronation…" Aurelia began.

"Was postponed,"

"Oh,"

"Till tomorrow," Peter began to edge towards the door, distancing himself from her. Aurelia tried to go to him, but he put his hand up.

"Peter please, they're my family," she pleaded. "You will be approached by so many other women, much more suited to you than me."

Peter looked at her in disbelief, "You're a member of the Archen royal family, who is more suited?"

"Peter…"

"And you think I care about any other girl? I want you, I love _you_," Peter made one more attempt to take Aurelia in his arms, but she pulled away.

"Please don't make me choose…" she whispered. With those final words, Peter froze, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. He turned from Aurelia and walked to the door before looking back at her, opening his mouth to say something more, thinking better of it and leaving her, closing the door softly as he did. Aurelia was rooted to the spot, tears falling from her eyes as she realized what she had just done. She wanted to run after him and tell him everything that was in her heart but she couldn't bring herself to move. The door burst open and she hoped with all her heart it was him. Adane stood in front of her, a stormy expression on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he fumed. Aurelia shook her head as her mother also burst in.

"Sweetheart, you're not going to the coronation?" she asked. Aurelia shrugged, having been rendered speechless.

"Yes cousin, the coronation that was postponed for you!" Adane cried.

"For me?"

"Who else would he do this for? He loves you and you just sent him away!"

Aurelia looked helplessly at her mother, "You and father…"

Louisa smiled and took her daughter's hands, "You have been through so much, my love. How can father and I expect you to give up love after such unhappiness for so long?"

"But I just got you back,"

"And we will have many years to know each other again. You're not going away forever, darling," Louisa stroked Aurelia's cheek softly. "Don't let such a love get away. It is too great a treasure to waste."

Aurelia nodded and looked at Adane who smiled at her. She grabbed the skirts of her dress and held them as she ran as fast as she could to the front doors. Once there she threw them open and ran down the front path desperately. She got to the gates and looked around frantically. She couldn't see him. Surely he wouldn't have left without Adane. Aurelia looked around again and finally saw him fixing his horses saddle. She laughed in relief.

"Peter!" she called. He looked up at her, but didn't smile. She shook her head at his stupidity and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear. He put his arms around her waist, picked her up and swung her around before putting her down and kissing her hard on the mouth.

"Okay you two, come on," Adane said, walking up behind the two. "We have a coronation to get to."

* * *

Aurelia stood next to Adane on the platform, just behind where Aslan would stand and watched he and the four children walk down the aisle of the throne room, to their chairs. Aurelia smoothed her pale pink and white dress and smiled brightly as Peter's eyes fell on her. Adane nudged Aurelia and whispered in her ear, "Thank you. For everything."

Finally the children reached the thrones and they stood in front of them, waiting for Aslan to speak.

"Welcome all. An especially warm welcome to the royals of Archenland, Prince Adane and Lady Aurelia. Your help in the battle was most possibly the reason we were able to win. I thank you humbly," Aslan announced and cheers rose from the room and Aurelia and Adane bowed. Once the claps died down, Aslan nodded to Tumnus who, with the Beavers brought the crowns to prepare to crown Narnia's new rulers.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens," as each royal was crowned, they sat on their thrones and smiled so happily, Aurelia was sure they would burst. When Peter was crowned Aurelia let out a cheer and clapped loudly for him. The whole room exploded with cheers for the new kings and queens, Narnia finally being assured of its safety. The celebration afterwards was a party that hadn't been seen for so many years and no one noticed when Aslan slinked out of the door but Lucy. She ran to the balcony and watched him stroll down the beach. Aurelia made to go after her, but saw Tumnus was looking after her, and instead pulled Peter up for another dance. He laughed and looked lovingly down at her.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"No,"

"Oh?"

"I am the _most _happy," Aurelia said and kissed him softly on the mouth, the afternoon sun shining in the windows, on the couple. And she was, and for many years to come would be, the most happy.


	14. Epilogue: I'll Be Waiting

******_Okay my lovelies! Here it is, the final chapter of this particular story. I'm just gonna get all sappy and thank you all so much for your kind reviews and making me feel loved. But have no fear, Aurelia will be back in the second installment of this saga. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Epilogue**

For fifteen years after they were crowned, the four royal children ruled fairly and brought Narnia into what would later be known as 'The Golden Age'. They were loved, by all the people of Narnia, and through their connections by the people of Archenland and the people across the seas. Lucy grew into a kind young woman, always wanting to do the right by her people, growing into her beauty and becoming quite popular with males who visited the court. Her love for all the animals, creatures and land of Narnia was shown every day, and never was she hesitant so fight for her country. Edmund became just was his name said, a just ruler. His wisdom was sought throughout all of Narnia in all matters, his knowledge being documented in many law books. His humour could always bring a smile to his siblings face in the biggest of quarrels. Susan grew into a beautiful young woman, her gentle ways becoming famous across the seas. Always men were vying for her affection, but she instead spent her days organizing the special occasions in the castle. Her care for everyone around her was a comfort at the hardest of times.

As for Peter, he truly grew into the title of 'High King' ruling with all the wisdom and love for his country that could only be immediately connected with a spirit from Aslan himself. He never married, instead gave his heart to a Lady from across the land who had enchanted him body and soul and who he loved with everything he had. Aurelia spent her time travelling back and forth from Archenland and Narnia, strengthening relation between the two countries and bringing their trade back to what it was before the witch. Her health still a concern with Adane, who became second in command to the kind, and the captain of his army was never better. Despite many offers of marriage from nobles of Archenland and Calormen, Aurelia never accepted anyone, for she already belonged to Peter and would never betray him. Nobody ever knew why they never got married, the two just seemed already happy enough without having to label their relationship. Some said Aurelia didn't feel herself good enough to be Peter's queen, others said Peter didn't want to tie Aurelia to him, when she was so connected with his homeland. The years went by and soon Aurelia began spending more time in Narnia, not going back to Archenland for months at a time. The day came, when in a very private ceremony, Peter presented Aurelia with a ring, not an engagement ring, or a wedding ring, simply a ring binding her to him and he to her. No couple was ever happier than the King and his Lady.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Narnia, and something in the air spoke of change and magic. The four siblings and Aurelia were getting ready to ride out into the forest, hunting the famous white stag. Dressed in their best riding clothes, the royals rode out of town that day, to the cheers of their people. The first sighting of the stag led them deep into the Western Woods, almost all the way across the country. Well into the afternoon, Edmund had to slow down, his horse tiring.

"You all right, Philip?" Edmund asked.

"I'm not as young as I once was," Philip huffed. Susan, Lucy, Peter and Aurelia doubled back to find Edmund, smiling with adrenaline.

"Come on now, Ed," Susan laughed.

"What did he say, Susan?" Lucy said.

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll catch the stag myself,"

Everyone laughed, even Edmund.

"Very funny," he said. Aurelia got down off her horse and patted its nose.

"Did you see which way it went?" she asked the group. Peter shook his head, also dismounting his horse. He put his hand softly on her back and kissed her head.

"If you're too tired for this…"

"I'm fine, Peter,"

"I just don't want you to over exert yourself. Adane says…"

"Peter," Susan swung down off her own horse and punched her brother in the arm. "Stop fussing. She's alright."

Peter sighed before looking up and noticing a lamp post covered in ivy, just a few feet in front of him. He looked up at it and touched the pole softly.

"What is this?" he breathed. "It seems familiar." Everyone stared at it, only Aurelia really realizing what it really was. Susan looked at her siblings in confusion.

"As if from a dream…" she said softly.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy mumbled. "Spare Oom!" Lucy ran from the group, excitedly. Susan groaned.

"Not again," and ran after her, closely pursued by Edmund. Peter took Aurelia's hand, meaning to go after his brother and sisters, but Aurelia stayed, something, she didn't know what, keeping her in her place.

"What is it?" Peter asked in confusion.

"You go, I'll stay here with the horses,"

"No, come with us. It's like tradition. Lucy runs off, we go after her," Peter laughed. Aurelia smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You need some time with your family. Now go, before she runs too far this time," Peter kissed Aurelia one final time on the lips and squeezed her hand. "I _will _return." And with one last smiled he turned from her.

"I'll be waiting," Aurelia murmured, a single tear falling from her eye. Aslan had warned her this day might come, when she would have to say goodbye to these four children who had become her family. Aurelia turned back and stroked her horse on the nose. She knew she would see them again and would just have to be patient. But she knew they would return to Narnia, for once a King or Queen in Narnia, always a King or Queen in Narnia. Aurelia looked down at her ring and sighed, sad but hopeful for the future.

_I'll be waiting._


End file.
